Battle of the Emotions
by cardcaptor42
Summary: COMPLETE Syaoran and Sakura have gone to school together for 2 years now, with no emotions toward each other whatsoever. But now, the 6th grade seems to be quite complicated for everyone.... Dun dun dun! First story, so don't expect a masterpiece...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sakura woke up at 6:30 this morning, as usual. She started her daily morning routine and strapped on the infamous roller blades. Once again, she was going to be late for school.

Sakura got to school at 8:04, a little earlier than usual. As she started her usual morning greetings, she started to space. She didn't know why or what about, but it was a wonderful feeling.

Just when she was back to her usual self, the reason of why she was so spacey walked right through the door, just in time for the bell. His name was Syaoran Li.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said, not even bothering to look at him.

"Sup," Syaoran replied, not his usual joking self. Sakura sensed something was wrong with him, and decided to find out what it was, coming across as a little on the pushy side.

"What's wrong? You aren't as happy as you normally are! Did something happen? Can I help at all?" Sakura continued this for quite some time, not even noticing that he was BLUSHING.

"I'M FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A MINUTE!" Syaoran screamed, who was now beet red. Now the whole 6th grade class was staring at them, some laughing, some unable to move. Sakura was starled at his sudden irritation. "I...I just need some time alone, okay?" he looked very embarrassed.

"Okay... If there's anything that I can do for you, let me know," Sakura said, this time much more calm. She was shocked at how he had acted. Of course, she didn't know why he did that. Sakura was very dense sometimes.

Right about now Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, walked in. Sakura didn't really say anything to her because she didn't look to joyous at the moment. Apparently, Chiharu filled her in on what happened between them.

The day for Sakura seemed to go by extremely slowly, but she barely remembered anything. She also found herself looking at Syaoran an awful lot. When school was finally out, Sakura was still very quiet. She told no one about what happened at the beginning of the day. She ate dinner in her room by herself and spent the rest of the night alone. It was 12:30 AM when she actually came back to her mind. For some reason, Syaoran kept popping up in her head.

Trying to walk into the classroom the next morning was extremely hard. She couldn't make herself do it. What if Syaoran was in there? She couldn't. She couldn't face him. She started to run the other direction. She could not face him. She started to cry tears of pain. Just then she bumped into something. She looked up, and it was the door. She let out a breath of relief. She thought it was going to be-

Just then the door opened, and emerging from it was none other than Syaoran. He hit Sakura with the door and knocked her unconscious. He was so surprised that he passed out as well. They lay there unconscious for at least 30 minutes, the teacher having thought that they were sick that day. It was only when Rika went to use the bathroom that they were discovered. They were immediately sent to the office, and their parents were called. Sakura's parents were both on a cruise in the Mediterranean, a good distance from Tomoeda Town, Japan. It was decided that Sakura would just go home with Syaoran so they could be treated together with less hassle.

Sakura woke up around 12:00. The last thing she remembered was running away from the classroom and being hit by the door by someone. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a room painted green with a few pieces of stained wood furniture and a bed. It looked like a basic boy's room. But she didn't have a brother, and Tomoyo didn't either. Yukito was an only child and his room ddin't look like this. Where was she? Then she saw someone on the bed. It was Syaoran, staring out the window. He looked at her and realized she was awake, and quickly looked away.

"Oh, you're finally awake. I hit you with the door and you passed out. Since your parents aren't here now, my mom took you here," Syaoran explained.

"Oh wow. That makes sense. But why aren't you at school? Is it out now or something?"

"Well, um- you see- uh, I kinda- passed out, too."

"Why? Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"No, no, no, I was just surprised that you passed out so I passed out too. I'm fine, you had a worse fall. I was holding onto the door, and I had support. But you fell backwards into the water fountain. You got a cuncussion, so don't move much. My mom changed your clothes, not me."

Sakura finally noticed that she was wearing a cute little night dress instead of her school uniform. She started to blush.

"Oh, right..." Sakura was now so embarrassed she couldn't even feel the pain in her head.

"When can I go back to my house?" she asked shyly.

"You can't go home until your brother gets home. So you're staying here. We're going to have to do schoolwork anyway, we might as well do it together. At least, that's what my mom said." Syaoran was now blushing so much his head looked like a beet.

"Oh, um, Ok. But why can't you go back to school? You didn't get hurt, right?"

"Uh, about that... well, I broke my leg." he now pushed down the covers on his bed and revealed his left leg in a splint. "I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to get a cast put on. You're going to have to come to, the doctor needs to look at your head."

"Right. But couldn't you just get crutches and go back to school?" Sakura just HAD to find out why he was really staying home.

"I could, but my mom doesn't want me to hurt it anymore, so I have to stay home." He didn't sound too happy about staying home, but maybe that was just because she was there.

"Ok, that makes sense. By the way, where's your mom?"

"In the kitchen, making us lunch."

"Oh."

They sat there for a few minutes, not talking, taking quick looks at each other every so often.

"So... is this your room?" Sakura asked, trying to break the silence.

"Y-Yeah. My mom says that you can sleep in one of my sister's rooms, since they're all on vacation."

"Ok, that's cool. Where are they?"

"The U.S.. With your brother and Yukito, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. And they're there for how long?"

"They're staying for 2 more semesters. Until the end of the year."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. How long am I going to have to stay here?"

"Until your parents get back, February 27th. Tomoyo's stopping by here after school with your stuff. She's bringing our schoolwork, too. I think she's staying for a long time. She's really worried about you. Tomoyo really is a good friend."

"Y-Yeah. She's probably worried about you, too."

"No, no way. When I talked to her on the phone she didn't even ask if I was ok. She wanted to talk to you, but you were still unconscious. So she made me promise to take good care of you. And she told me to tell you that she's really worried about you and she's going to come over here as soon as school's out and she's going to take care of you. And she told me to do this too."

Syaoran suddenly got up out of bed, limped over to Sakura and knelt down. He leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Sakura was shocked, but she felt wonderful with Syaoran so close to her. She wrapped her arms around him too, and they sat like that for at least 10 minutes. Then Syaoran started to say something.

"I-I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, letting go of Syaoran.

"Well, you might not have noticed but-"

"LUNCH IS READY, EVERYONE!" Mrs. Li came running into the room, carrying a huge platter with all different kinds of sandwiches. "Come and get it!"

Syaoran suddenly let go of Sakura and stood up so quickly he forgot his leg was broken and fell over, right into his mom. The platter of sandwiches was sent flying into the air and landed on the floor with a SPLAT. Most of the sandwiches were fine, but one landed right on Mrs. Li's head. Some had landed on the ground, and their insides were scattered all over the floor.

"Sorry, mother," Syaoran said, starting to pick up sandwiches.

"I don't care about the sandwiches, but what about YOU? Your leg must be extremely painful! Stop picking those up, I'll get it. And what about you, Sakura? All this noise must have hurt your head!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," said Sakura, although it was true that her head hurt.

"I'm fine," Syaoran replied.

"I sure hope you're both right. Now, let's go into the kitchen to eat. There are more sandwiches out there!"

"Sure!" said Sakura. She was starving.

"Right." Syaoran seemed shaken and upset.

The day went pretty smoothly, until 3:21.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAANNN! OH MY GOSH ARE YOU HURT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PASSED OUT ARE YOU OK I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY WOULDN'T LET ME COME SEE YOU I'M SOOOOOOO WORRIED!"

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm fine. You're squeezing me-"

"Oh my gosh I'm sooo sooorrryyy! I am soooo sooorrryyy I was all mad at you at school yesterday but now I'm not oh my gosh you must be exhausted have you gotten enough to eat? I brought a huuuuge picnic basket full of food for you if you get hungry! I have your books too, but you're probably too tired to do it all it's so pointless oh my gosh ARE YOU OK?"

"I told you, I'm fine. Aren't you going to say hi to Syaoran? Wait, where is he?

"I told him to go away for a bit. You need to change your clothes."

"Oh, right. Thanks, that would've been embarrassing."

Tomoyo started to help Sakura change her clothes. Sakura looked in the bag that Tomoyo had brought her, and all the clothes in there were new. Apparently, Tomoyo went shopping during lunch break.

"Hey, do you wanna stay at my house instead? I won't be there, but my mom can take care of you."

"Um, sure, but I kinda wanted some company. I don't know how much longer I'm gonna have to stay home from school. And my head hurts."

"Well let me call my mom and tell her." Tomoyo pulled out a cell phone.

She dialed a number on her phone and started talking to her mother. She seemed very excited. They continued talking for about 5 minutes. Finally she hung up.

"My mom said that I can stay home Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Tuesdays and Thursdays you have to come back over here. We can play video games all day and I get to be with you all day long!"

"That's really cool." Sakura was somewhat happy that she got to go over to Tomoyo's house, but at the same time she wanted to stay at Syoaoran's house. Why? Because she liked him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The two weeks that Sakura stayed at Tomoyo's and Syaoran's house were very fun and embarrassing. Lots of tripping, falling, spilling things, and blushing was involved, mostly the times at Syaoran's house. Luke finally went back to school, and Sakura was at Tomoyo's house all of the week. 12 people had come to visit Sakura, and only 4 came to see Syaoran. Apparrently, people didn't think a broken leg was any reason to stay home from school. Sakura packed up her things from Tomoyo's house and was driven to her house. Her head didn't hurt anymore, and she didn't have to wear a head wrap. All of her clothes were washed and ironed. The house was cleaned from top to bottom. The fridge and pantry had been stocked, and Tomoyo's number was on speed dial. Of course, so was Syaoran's. Tomoyo had also sent 5 of her housemaids over to Sakura's house, making the whole place feel like a mansion. Since the housemaids were there, Sakura was allowed to stay there alone.

Sakura woke up at 6:30 the next morning, which she was not used to. She looked around her room. An outfit was already laid out, and the clothes that she had worn the day before were washed and hung up. She got dressed and went out into the kitchen, where a breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs was waiting for her. Of course, there was a 3-gallon jug of orange juice, too. Sakura ate heartily and went outside to wait for Yukito to pick her up, and instead there was a limosuine waiting for her. She rode to school excitedly, for she had not seen Syaoran in a week. After all, she liked him.

Going into the classroom was a hard thing that morning, too. The whole class, except Syaoran, was waiting outside with a cake and party balloons.

"WELCOME BACK TO SCHOOL, SAKURA!" they all said in synchronization. It was quite hard to fight her way into the room, with all the balloons and people hugging her. She enjoyed it, of course, but she was going to be late.

The party finally squeezed into the classroom, still trying to glomp Sakura at the same time. But Sakura wasn't paying attention to them anymore. She was looking for Syaoran. She finally emerged from the crowd, and there he was, at his desk. He was looking right at her, with an amazed, dazed look. He then realized that she was looking at him, and hurridely looked away, once again blushing. Sakura sat down at her desk and began to unload her backpack.

"Where's Tomoyo?" asked Syaoran, who was avoiding looking at Sakura.

"I dunno, I didn't come to school with her. I'm back at my house again, since I'm going to school now."

"Really?" Syaoran looked very excited, for some reason. "Are you going to be ok by yourself? Because, you know, I'm not doing anyhthing tonight...and-"

"You want to come over to my house because you're worried about me, right?"

"N-not-not really..." Syaoran murmured.

"It's ok, I wanted someone to come over anyway. I have the 1st season of carcaptor sakura on DVD!"

"Oh goodies! I love cardcaptor sakura!" Tomoyo said as she hung over Sakura's shoulder. "It is the english version, right?"

"Oh Tomoyo...I didn't see you there... and it's the Japanese version, so you wouldn't really wanna watch it, right?"

"Well, I do love the english version and I do hate noisy gatherings(oh ho ho ho ho!)... how many people did you invite?"

"Just Syaoran, so far..."

"I KNOW! Let's make it a welcome back Sakura party! We can have it at my house, I have a flatscreen! And cake! Yay cake!"

"You do know I hate cake, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Oh well we have fudgesickles!"

"I'm allergic to fudge-"

"OI EVERYBODY! WELCOME BACK PARTY FOR SAKURA AT MY PLACE TONIGHT! BRING FUDGESICKLES!"

"Too late," Syaoran whispered.

"Yeah, I figured that part out."

The rest of the day was spent talking about the party decorations and food and games. Sakura wasn't too excited about it, because all that she wanted to do was tell Syaoran how she felt about him. And at noisy gatherings, that's quite hard.

"5 MINUTES TILL GUESTS ARRIVE PEOPLE! MAKE THE FINAL ARRANGEMENTS!" Tomoyo screamed from the kitchen. She emerged with a huge tray of cookies, popcorn and chocolate. It took 2 housemaids to carry all the sodas. There were beanbags and chairs placed all over the living room, ready for cardcaptor sakura season 1. Dozens of decorations scattered the house, expertly hung and placed. A huge 10-foot tall ice sculpture was in the corner of the living room for some reason. The surround sound stereo was turned on, the lights ready to be turned off, the humongous flatscreen just waiting to be used. Guests started to arrive not only from the 6th grade class, but the whole school. Everyone who was anyone was coming, and amazingly enough, with PRESENTS! The most frequent present was fudgesickles.

Once everyone was seated and ready for the movie, Tomoyo got up and stood in the middle of the TV.

"Everyone, thank you for coming and thanks for bringing presents! We are about to present CARDCAPTOR SAKURA: SEASON 1 EPISODES 1-35! Good thing today's Friday, cause these things are 30 minutes each! Enjoy!"

The first episode started to play, and not even 5 minutes in, Sakura felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Come with me. I have something to tell you." It was Syaoran.

Sakura was startled. Of course, she had seen Carcaptor Sakura 3 times now, but she still loved it. But if Syaoran was with her, all alone, she'd be there in an instant.

They moved out of the room silently and into Tommoyo's bedroom. There they sat down on the bed and Sakura waited for Syaoran to say what he had wanted to.

"Sakura, you probably haven't noticed, but," Syaoran began slowly. Sakura was listening intently, wondering if something had happened.

"Well, I-"

Suddenly there was a crashing sound from the living room.

"AAAAAAGGGHHH! MY SHIRT! THIS THING WAS 67 BUCKS!"

"It's ok, I have an extra shirt in my room, I'll go get it-"

Tomoyo opened the door suddenly, revealing a surprised Sakura and a VERY embarrassed Syaoran behind it.

"Wh-what are you DOING IN HERE!" Tomoyo now looked furious, forgetting completely about the $67 shirt that was ruined downstairs.

"Uh-um-well-" Syaoran began, looking very embarrassed.

Sakura had to save him from this embarrassment. She could not bear to watch him look so awful. But what to do? She couldn't think of anything. But then-

"I took Syaoran up here to tell him that I love him!"

The longest pause heard in human history then took place. The people downstairs heard, too, and were awestruck. But the most surprised look of all was Syaoran's. It was undescribable.

Then Sakura dared to look at Tomoyo. She looked like she was about to blow up with anger. Sakura looked back at Syaoran now, who was looking at Tomoyo now. He looked as amazed as she did. Nobody spoke, nobody moved, nobody dared to even breathe. Then Sakura finally realized what she had just said. She was so shocked at what she had just said that she couldn't move. She had saved Syaoran, but at what cost? To be talked about for the whole entire year? To be laughed at when walking to class? She couldn't stand it anymore. She ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She didn't care what she ran into, which included the ice sculpture. All that she cared about was getting away from all of it. She ran for what seemed like forever, and finally stopped to look up. She was in the middle of the woods, lost, and it had turned dark outside. She didn't care. She had seperated herself from Syaoran, and that was all that mattered. She stood there for quite some time, and her emotions eventually calmed down. She then realized that she was in the middle of a woods without a flashlight or a compass. She decided to just walk one direction and hopefully get somewhere. She stared at the ground the whole time, and it seemed like no time at all before she emerged out of the woods. She was in downtown Tomoeda, and she had no way of getting back to her house. She had other choice- she began to hitchhike. She stood at the side of the road for half an hour, and nobody stopped for her. She began to walk.

"Do you need a ride?" suddenly she heard from a car. The window to the driver's seat was cracked just enough to hear what was going on outside.Sakura was surprised, but extremely grateful.

"Oh, you don't mind? That would be great!" She didn't see the face of the driver, but they began to talk again.

"Then just hop in the back of the car and we'll be going." the car door to the back seat opened, and Sakura stepped inside.

"Thank you so much-" she began, and then realized who was in the back seat with her.

Tomoyo.

Once again, Sakura was completely speechless. Tomoyo was staring at her with the same heated gaze she had seen at the party.

"We need to talk," she said through clenched teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Sakura was completely awestruck. She could not believe that she had fallen for Tomoyo's trick. This was her mom's car, after all. She looked at Tomoyo. She was now staring at Sakura with the most evil look possible for her fragile face.

"Didn't you hear me? WE NEED TO TALK."

Sakura couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She didn't know what to do, so she tried to make Tomoyo forget what she wanted to say.

"W-What do you want to talk about?" Sakura stuttered.

"You KNOW what I want to talk about. What you said at the party." she looked like it was taking all of her strength to not blow her head off.

"I said a lot of things at the party... like the ice sculpture! Man, that thing was-"

"STOP! STOP IT! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT TO TALK ABOUT! WHY DID YOU SAY IT? WHY DID YOU SAY YOU LOVED HIM? YOU DON'T LOVE HIM!

Sakura was now finding it hard to control her breathing. She couldn't control anything anymore. She started to cry. Before she knew it she was on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't want to stop. She wanted to cry forever.

Tomoyo was finding it hard to keep a grip as well. Her emotions were slipping away, and she saw no reason to even try to control them.

"Why do YOU, of all people, have to fall in love? You're not good enough for him, he's perfect and you're not! You've never been perfect and you never will be! Syaoran is MINE! I have loved him since 1st grade, and you only NOW discover your feelings! It's not FAIR! I've loved him longer, I've loved him more, and he picks YOU OVER ME! IT'S NOT RIGHT, IT'S NOT FAIR!" Tomoyo could not even speak anymore. She was so furious, so sad, so mad, she couldn't control it. She was now on the ground, crying to no end, just like Sakura. They sat and cried, and cried, and cried. Sakura finally moved over to Tomoyo and wrapped her arms around her. Tomoyo clenched Sakura as tightly as she could and they sat there, hugging and sobbing for what seemed like an eternity. They sat on the floor, without any more feelings of hatred, or sadness, but crying tears of joy. The tears ceased finally, and Tomoyo and Sakura sat and looked each other in the eye.

"I love you, Tomoyo."

"I love you, too, Sakura."

The next morning Sakura and Tomoyo woke up at Sakura's house, having been dragged there by the housemaids. Two outfits waited for them when they woke up. The day was Saturday, so there was no school. They got dressed in silence, still thinking about last night. Sakura was now regretting having said what she did. She did not truly love Syaoran, she couldn't. She was only in 6th grade. It makes absolutely no sense. You can't fall in love so early in life. Or can you?

Tomoyo was also thinking about Syaoran. Did she love him? She always thought so, but now the idea seemed so ludacris. After that incident, Syaoran would never fall in love with her. Plus, now that she thought about it, Syaoran and Sakura were indeed a very cute little couple. If Syaoran was going to say what Tomoyo thought he was going to say to Sakura, they truly were a match made in Heaven.

Once they were dressed, they went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Halfway through, the doorbell rang. Sakura went to go answer it. She looked through the peephole, and it was none other than-

the UPS guy.

When he left, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and went back to breakfast. When she was finished, she remembered thet she had forgot to get the package. She opened the door and grabbed it. When she looked up, there was Syaoran. He was holding a boquet of flowers and had his hand out, ready to knock. His eyes were closed. He bent his hand back and knocked right on the top of Sakura's head. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura, and looked completely startled. Sakura did too, and then realized that he knocked right where she had hurt her head when fainting.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh- holy cow- I'm sorry- are you ok?-oh gosh-please-don't cry-I'm begging you-"

"MY HEAD MY HEAD MY HEAD MY HEAD MY HEAD MY HEAD OWWWWWIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

"I am so sorry-"

"IT BURNS IT BURNS SOOO MUCH-"

This continued for a while, and Tomoyo finally realized that Sakura was hurt. She rushed to her side, and then spotted Syaoran; she looked shocked, and turned her attention back to Sakura and her hurt head.

With their combined efforts, they carried Sakura to the sofa in the living room and treated her head properly. She soon recovered, but had fallen asleep from lack of sleep and excessive use of energy the past few days. This left Syaoran and Tomoyo alone together.

"You know, what she said yesterday," Tomoyo started after a long silence. "She really meant it."

Syaoran was startled at the sudden talk about last night. He was going to tell Sakura that he liked her as a friend, and nothing else. "You can't be sure of that." He tried to deny it, but it didn't really work. "I-I...I don't love her."

"WHAT? You HAVE to love her! After what she did...It took all of her bravery and confidence to tell me what she did. She truly loves you."

"No, no, that isn't possible." Syaoran denied and denied, but Tomoyo could see his true feelings.

"You were going to tell Sakura that you liked her only as a friend because you didn't want to trouble her. But you know what? She'd be even more troubled if her true feelings didn't match yours. She'll be happy if you tell her."

Sakura started to wake up just about then. But she had really been awake and had heard their whole conversation. She couldn't believe it. What Tomoyo said was perfectly true. She'd be troubled if Syaoran didn't match her feelings. She truly loved him, and he truly loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Sakura woke up at 11:46 in the Tomoeda Town Hospital. Her head was pounding like crazy. She had absolutely no clue where she was or why she was there. The last thing she remembered was hearing Syaoran and Tomoyo talking in her living room. Then she heard someone enter the room. It was a doctor. He came over to her and began to speak to her.

"Ah, Ms. Kinomoto, you're awake. You had quite a nasty fall there, and I wasn't sure if you were going to be ok. You were hit with a door and knocked unconscious. You also hit your head pretty badly on a water fountain. There's no severe injuries, so don't worry. You'll be back in school by tomorrow."

Sakura was lost. She had already passed out, hit her head, and done a ton of other things after that. But wait... was all of that...

"A dream?"

"What's that? Oh yes, you had a very usual case. You were knocked unconscious, and stayed in that state for a few minutes, but then you fell asleep. your body was recovering from the fall and the shock. You need to take your medicine,now that you are awake. I'll go get it."

She couldn't believe it. It was all a dream? Her confession of love? Syaoran actually loving her? Her actually loving him? It couldn't. It was too real! It was too wonderful.

The doctor returned to the room, this time with a bottle of ibuprofen. He also had what looked like lunch on a tray, but it wasn't too appetizing.

"Here you go. Take two of these pills at lunch and before bed every day. Here's your lunch. Oh, right, you have some visitors here to see you. If you need anything, just press the button on the side of the bed."

The doctor then left the room, and just when he left, she remembered something she wanted to ask him.

"Wait! Is Syaoran ok?"

"I'm perfect." Syaoran emerged through the door, along with Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked like she had a lunch of her own in a huge picnic basket.

"SYAORAN! Oh my gosh are you ok?" Sakura jumped out of bed and ran to him. She gave him a huge hug and wouldn't let go. He seemed somewhat embarrassed by this, but nevertheless hugged her too. Tomoyo looked furious, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm fine, I just sprained my ankle. Are you ok?" he asked, seeming amused by her curiosity about him.

"Better than ever!"

"Awesome." Syaoran picked Sakura up and set her on the bed. "You need to eat. You've been sleeping for 5 hours.

"Right. Hey Tomoyo."

"Huh? That's all I get?" She didn't seem too happy about that.

"I'm so glad that you're ok. If you were hurt it would've been all my fault!"

"No, it was my fault in the first place, I hit you with the door."

"But I ran into the door because I was running."

"The reason you were running was me."

"No-no way-not possib-"

"I know it was. There's no use lying to me."

At this point in the conversation, Tomoyo had already left. She had dropped the picnic basket on her way out, so Syaoran and Sakura started eating what was inside of it(They're so mean to Tomoyo!). They ate in silence, but Sakura felt like it was the best conversation they had ever had.

Sakura was allowed to leave the hospital the next morning. Syaoran stayed with her all night. The next morning, a few classmates came in to say hi since it was a

Toya was in Arkansas, but he called to make sure she was ok. Sakura refrained refrained from telling him about Syaoran staying with her all night, seeing as he'd probably strangle her.

Syaoran walked Sakura home from the hosppital, and Sakura told him all about the dream that she had. By the time she was finished she was blushing like a beet.

They walked the rest of the way home in silence, sometimes exchanging quick glances.

It was around 12:00 when they finally got to Sakura's house, so Syaoran was automatically staying for lunch.

"Why is Tomoyo so mad when we're together?" This question had been bothering Sakura for quite some time.

It took a few minutes for Syaoran to answer, but it looked like he was in very deep thoght.

"Well, we've known each other since 1st grade. She's always liked me, but I've never really liked her. She doesn't think it's right for me to be with you because she's liked me longer than anyone else. Tomoyo's a weird kid. But I do feel sorry for her. She's in a really hard situation. She wants you to be happy, but she wants herself to happy too. So take it easy when she's around, ok?"

"Y-Yeah."

Syaoran leaned toward her and smiled.

"You're such a good friend to her."

Syaoran left shortly after their discussion. Sakura was still very sad that all of it was a dream. But she was saved from embarrassment this way, and she could avoid doing something that reckless in the future. But she had a strange feeling for Syaoran in that dream that seemed to evaporate in in real life. A very strange feeling.

Sakura woke up the next morning for church. Since her parents and Toya were gone, she was going to church with Tomoyo. But since she had hurt her head, she was staying home that day. She got out the 3rd season of CCS and became a human couch potato. Around lunchtime, the doorbell rang. Sakura was asleep, so she didn't hear it. It was Syaoran. He didn't know that she was sleeping, and he thought that she was hurt. He began to panick. What if she was hurt and she couldn't reach anyone? So he did the only thing that made sense to him.

"911 emergency?"

"Yes, this is Li Syaoran. I'm in front of my friend's house and they're not answering the door. I think they're hurt and I can't get in."

"And why do you believe that they're hurt?"

"They got discharged from the hospital yesterday."

"We'll send someone right away."

"Thank you so much."

"It's my job. Please stay on the phone; we might need additional information."

"'Kay."

Syaoran stayed on the phone for 15 minutes, and dead silence was coming from the other line. Then the sound of sirens came from the distance and grew stronger.

An ambulance appeared from the corner of the street. It pulled up in Sakura's driveway and 2 EMTs popped out. One of them ran to the front door. The other ran up to Syaoran.

"You're Li Syaoran?"

"Yes. Is there any way to get in? My friend's in there."

"We'll see. What's his name?"

"Oh- her name's Sakura Kinomoto."

"Oh, so your friend's a girl."

"Well, she's not- really just a- a friend..."

"Girlfriend?"

"No, no NO, no way-"

"Then why'd you call 911 for her?"

"Because-I...I-"

"You love her, don't you?"

"What-what do you mean-"

"I can tell. The way you look when you think about her in danger, it's obvious."

"Well- I don't really- well- not in that way- no-"

"Then let's get her out of danger. Do you think you can knock down that door with me and my friend?"

"Anything for her..." Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"Let's go."

The three guys backed up to the end of the street and got ready to knock down the door.

"Ready? Three, two, one, CHARGE!"

They ran as fast as they could, Syaoran looking like a speeding bullet. He had to knock down that door, to save Sakura from whatever hurt her, whatever pain she was having to deal with. He had to make her happy, to see her smile.

They were almost to the door. Right when they were going to make impact, the door opened and Syaoran was sent shooting through the door. He had closed his eyes, so he didn't notice he was in the house. He ran straight into the wall at a 45 mph impact and had 2 EMTs land right on top of him. The excruciating pain...

"SYAORAN! Are you ok? What the heck were you doing? I just saw you coming right at the door and I opened it for you... is that ok?"

"Owie... Sakura- thank goodness you're ok!"

Syaoran hugged her as tightly as he could, then realized it was one of the EMTs that had landed on top of him. He quickly let go and blushed red. The EMT started to laugh. Then the other EMT, then Sakura. Soon enough, Syaoran was laughing as hard as he could; they all were laughing as hard as they could. Since the EMTs had come over at lunch, Sakura was making everyone lunch. The EMTs and Syaoran were to sit out in the living room and wait until it was ready, but Syaoran couldn't let Sakura do all of that work by herself.

"Do you need any help?" Syaoran asked as he walked into the kitchen. In front of him was Sakura in a pink apron, stirring a pot of curry. She looked even cuter than before.

"Oh, Syaoran! Why are you out here?"

"I thought- since your- head and all-"

"You came out here to help me because you were worried I would hurt myself?"

"Well, y-yeah."

"Thanks for worrying about me, Syaoran. You're a great friend."

Syaoran started to blush again.

"You can start the rice, if you want to."

They sat and cooked together, quite awkwardly might I add. Syaoran was beginning to sort out his true feelings for Sakura. He _didn't_ like her, after all.

He LOVED her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

"Three weeks until school is out! I'm soooooo excited!" Sakura said as she walked out of the school building with Tomoyo and Chiharu. "Aren't you excited, Tomoyo?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I totally agree." Tomoyo seemed really out of it that day.

"Well, we do have the humongous tests and stuff, but besides that, this is totally awesome! Right, Chiharu?"

"Definitely. And the tests are really stupid, like, who discovered the New World and stuff."

"Yeah, and the HEALTH test is just a joke. 'What do you do if someone's choking?' I mean, it's just so stupid. I've missed like one question in health all year, but it doesn't count cause I was sick the day you covered it."

"Yeah, that really bothered me that she didn't count it right. But, ya know, we all hate our teacher! Right, Tomoyo?"

"Go with the second one," Tomoyo murmured. Sakura sensed that she was really worried. But then again, Tomoyo hadn't really been happy ever since the "door incident".

Tomoyo's thoughts at this moment:

Why are Sakura and Chiharu asking me all these questions? I'm really not paying attention, I want to be alone right now. At least I'll be my myself when I get home.  
I then spotted my car and practically sprinted to it. I didn't care if I left my friends behind, I didn't want to be around them anyway. All I cared about was getting to that car. I was sprinting so hard I forgot to slow down and I ran straight into the front of the car, making a pretty good sized dent. Of course, it hurt, but I didn't care at all. My mother screamed at me the whole way home for ruining her beautiful car and that dent was going to be really expensive, but I didn't care at all. I didn't care about anything.

When I got to my house I plopped down on my bed and ran through what had happened between February and May. Nothing, really, except Sakura and Syaoran getting closer and closer. She didn't even invite me to her birthday party. Of course, it wasn't a party, just her and Syaoran with CardCaptor Sakura season 3. I haven't really been talking to her much, have I? I'm not mad at her or anything for liking Syaoran, but him liking her is absolutely outrageous. Why? My life is so complicated. I hate it. But... I don't really have any feelings for Syaoran anymore. Ever since Sakura liked him, I've known it. I just didn't want to admit it. And they really are a cute pair. I should set them up. I really haven't ever liked him, have I? No. It was just an act all this time? I wasted 6 years of my life trying to get him, when I could be searching for my true soul mate. Man, that's discouraging. I should call Sakura and apologize. Oh well. She's probably on the phone with Syaoran... but now I don't really care. I'll call Chiharu.

Normal point of view:

"Hello, Miharu residence, Kaytlin speaking."

"Hey, is Chiharu there?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Tomoyo, from school."

"Yes, I'll go get her."

Awkward silence...

"Yo wassap."

"Hey, I'm sorry about today. I was just thinking."

"It's ok. What were you thinking about?"

"Syaoran."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Yeah."

"You like him, don't you?"

"I used to think I did, but I never have."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just now figured that out."

"Wow. So... you're ok with Syaoran and Sakura liking each other?"

"Yeah. You know what it's time to do now?"

"I know where this is going..."

"We have got to set them up!" they cried in unison.

"Ok, let's plan at school tomorrow, I've got piano lessons in half an hour."

"Gotchya. See ya at school."

"Bye."

They both hung up the phone. Chiharu didn't really have piano lessons, she just had a devious plot under her sleeve that she would unravel sometime soon.

plays evil music

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"

"Chiharu, are you all right?"

"Yes mother!"

( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . )

The next day at school was quite interesting. It was Friday, and Chiharu was going to share her devious plan with Tomoyo so they could put it action that night. Tomoyo decided to tell Sakura part of their plan at lunch, but not enough to let her catch on.

"Hey Sakura, do you wanna come over to my house tonight?"

"Oh, sure Tomoyo. Is there something that you wanted to tell me?"

"No, not really... Oh, let's invite more people over! Like, oh say, THE WHOLE CLASS! How much fun!"

"Ahhhhhhh..."

"Perfect! I'll go spead the news." And as she said, she began to go around to everyone and tell them about the party. Little did they know...

The rest of the school day was spent talking about the party. Everyone was told to drink tons of caffeine, because anyone who fell asleep would be severely punished.

LATER THAT DAY AT TOMOYO"S HOUSE...DUN DUN DUN!

Tomoyo and Chiharu were making the last preperations for the party taking place at Tomoyo's house. They were testing their plan to make sure everything worked perfectly. And it did. Now all they needed were their desired targets...

"LET THERE BE GUESTS!" Tomoyo shouted as she opened the door for a few guys coming in. This time, no one brought presents. But Yamazaki did bring fudge sickles.

Once all the guests were present(which was everyone from 6th grade)Tomoyo stood up to make an announcement.

"Welcome all! I'm glad everyone could make it to the party! As you can see, all the 6th graders from Tomoeda Elementary Class 2 are here, so no one needs introductions. Let's get the party started with a dance-off! Everyone grab a partner, rather guys find a girl and girls grab a guy. Haha!"

Everyone scrambled to find a partner that wasn't a nerd or a bad dancer. Tomoyo purposefully paired people up to where the only two remaining were Sakura and Syaoran.

"Umm... Want to be partners?" Syaoran said uncertainly. He hoped she would accept.

"Sure!" Sakura was glad she was with Syaoran. He could dance really well, and she wasn't very good in her opinion.

"Ok, we'll start off with waltzing, if anyone knows how to..."

"I DO!" Sakura abd Syaoran screamed at the same time. Everyone else stared and laughed. With them, not at them. Their class isn't THAT mean. In general.

"Okie dokie then... Well if you don't know how to waltz just make it look good!"

Then Tomoyo inserted a CD and the couples began to waltz. Sakura and Syaoran were by far the best. Chiharu and Yamazaki were doing pretty well, and Tomoyo and Jake(I'm making up names here ppl) were ok. Naoko and Bartholomew(I've always wanted to type that) struggled to even move without stepping on each other's feet. Rika and Aiko sat out to judge and quickly eliminated 5 groups. 4 groups remained.

The next style was tango. Rebekah and Luke weren't as good at this style, but made the cut. 1 team was eliminated that round. Although Ai was a very good tango-er, her partner was just too short. 3 groups remained: Chiharu and Yamazaki, Tomoyo and Jake, and Sakura and Syaoran.

The next style was Disco. Tomoyo and Jake slipped up quite a lot on this style, and were eliminated. Sakura and Syaoran, however, looked like true disco attenders, pulling off the slickest moves imaginable. Chiharu and Yamazaki were very good, too, but they couldn't pull off the more advanced things. Since Sakurawas so flexible, Syaoran was able to flip her around like a stick. They were definitely very good.

There were now 2 teams left: Chiharu and Yamazaki and Sakura and Syaoran. Both teams had excellent skills and a wonderful passion. They both also had good chemistry. Now there were 5 judges, because the stakes were getting higher.

The last style was freestyle. Sakura had good feelings about this, seeing as she was very flxible. Chiharu was too, but Yamazaki wasn't able to support her weight as much as Syaoran, so the they had a good advantage. But would they win?

The new CD was placed in and the music began to play. Chiharu and Yamazaki went first. They started out with a few simple moves, and then moved on to the big guns. Twisting, twirling, and flipping were added into the routine. They really looked good out there. Yamazaki began to breakdance, and he was very good. They finished it off with a backhandspring from Chiharu. The applause was very good, and Sakura didn't think they stood a chance.

Syaoran could sense Sakura was nervous, and tried to calm her down.

"Don't be scared; you'll do just fine."

Syaoran and Sakura were up next. They had a little bit of a routine down. Sakura was going to pull off a ton of complicated moves, and Syaoran would help out as much as possible.

The couple walked out onto the dance area. They got into their starting position and the music began to play. Sakura did a quick backwalkover and Syaoran followed with a roundoff backhandspring back tuck. They kept on like this for quite some time pulling off complicted moves some of the other teams could never think of. For the end of the routine, Sakura did a double back tuck and landed right into Syaoran's arms and he flipped her and caught her again, this time her landing in the 'lover's leap' position. She blushed. The sound of applause coming from the crowd was incredible. It was obvious that they had won.

TOMOYO'S THOUGHTS AT THIS POINT IN TIME:

Perfect. Just as expected they have won. Now for phase 2 to take action. Hehehe...

NORMAL POV:

Tomoyo then made another announcement.

"Congratulations Syaoran and Sakura for winning our dance contest! As the winners, you win a dinner for two to some expensive restaraunt!"

Syaoran and Sakura blushed beet red. Was this like... a date?

"Umm... you're saying we're going on a date?" Sakura asked, rather shyly.

"Well, no. Just a friendly little date..."

"WHAT!" Syaoran seemed completely embarrassed. A date was a date.

"Well- if you don't want it I'll-"

"OH I WANT IT!" Sakura grabbed the gift card and stuffed it into her pocket. "How much is on here, anyway?"

"$50.00."

"Oh."

"What, not enough?"

"Oh not that. How did you get all of that money?"

"Umm, do you get allowance at all? That's like half of mine for this week."

Sakura stood, shocked. Tomoyo got 100 dollars a week for allowance? Sakura didn't get any allowance at all.

"Oh, well thank you very much."

"No, no, no, it's my pleasure." Tomoyo was feeling very mischevious indeed.

"Oh well, let's get back to the party."

"Oh, yeah, the PARTY!" Tomoyo seemed to have completely forgotten. She frantically ordered them to sit down.

"Ok, that was fun! The 3rd and 2nd place winners will also recieve prizes. Ta da! A $25 gift card to the mall for the girls and Final Fantasy IV for the guys." Tomoyo handed out the prizes, except to herself. Everyone else was given a little plush toy for participation. Of course, they were forced to participate...

"Right! Now that everyone has been given their prize, let's move on to the next game: Truth or Dare!"

The girls started to squeal with delight and the guys looked like they would barf.

"Now, we have a rule. Nothing with eating..."

Now the guys looked extremely dissapointed.(The guys are idiots.)

"Anything else is permitted!"

The guys looked a little more cheerful now.

"Ok, I'll start. Rika, truth or dare?"

"Hmmmmm... Dare!"

"Ok, bad choice. I dare you to take Bradley on a date."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey, you picked it."

"NOT FAIR NOT FAIR NOT FAIR HES A NERD!"

"Yes. All you have to do is go watch a movie."

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah... now it's your turn."

"Ok... Sakura, truth or dare?"

Sakura started to panic. She was very bad at truth or dare. She always got stuck with thae worst stuff.

"Umm... Dare?"

"Hahahahahaaaa! I was hoping you'd say that."

"Oh cow..."

"I dare you to kiss Syaoran."

"WHAT?" Syaoran and Sakura cried in unison.

"On the lips."

"OH NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"YEAH WHAT ABOUT ME!" Syaoran now butted in to the conversation.

"You'll get over it."

"Fine. But I'm getting you back for this." Sakura took Syaoran and found the nearest closet. They closed the door and turned on the light. It was a very very dim light, and Sakura could only see the outline of Syaoran.

"You know, Syaoran, if you don't want to do this-"

"Oh don't worry. I do."

Syaoran then took Sakura around the waist and gave her a passionate kiss. It was the best moment of her life. Syaoran then felt Sakura grab his waist, too, and returned the kiss. She never wanted this moment to end. Neither did he.

Then Rika opened the door and screamed, "I meant in public! Huh?"

She saw the two of them locked in that kiss and felt like she was going to faint. Sakura noticed that she was there first and immediately let go of Syaoran. He realized that she was there, too, and turned as red as a tomato. The best moment of his life ruined by her. She would pay. Dearly.

The three of them returned to the living room, two of which were completely embarrassed.

"Well, did you kiss?" Naoko asked, not able to contain her curiosity.

"Y-Yeah. Why?" Sakura still felt very strange.

The room burst into giggles. Sakura and Syaoran blushed even redder. They returned to the circle.

"Fine, it's my turn now. Syaoran, truth or dare?"

"What? Oh, uh, truth I guess."

"Ok...Do you like me?"

The whole room went dad silent. Syaoran wanted to tell her, but not in front of all these people. Then he thought of a brilliant idea.

"No."

Gasps went through the room from all the girls. Everyone had been so sure, and now it was completely a lie. But Syaoran had something up his sleeve. Sakura looked shocked, sad and mad at the same time. She had been so sure, that he did, but he didn't.

The game went on, and Sakura zoned out the whole time. She finally dared to look at Syaoran, who had been staring at her the whole time. She saw him mouth the words, "Come see me later." Maybe he would explain it all to her. How he didn't like her, but she liked him. It made no sense.

But to him it did...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The party was pretty much a ton of awful truth-or-dare from that point on. They played many various games, staying up until 4:00. Then it was decided they would go to bed, seeing as everyone was bored of embarrassing people. Plus they were all very tired. Everyone was sleeping in the living room, a little awkward but oh well.

Sakura was still dwelling on what Syaoran had told her. He didn't like her. She couldn't sleep. She pretended to be zonked out so people would not bug her. She was tired of being bugged. She was tired of dissapointment. She HATED her life. The only thing that made her happy was her feeling for Syaoran, and now that was ripped away. There was no point to living anymore. Silent tears streaked her face as she wept silently in her sleeping bag. _Lord, you can kill me now. _

_There's no pont if Syaoran doesn't like me..._ She didn't understand. Why did she care so much about a measly crush? _It was only a crush, _she told herself over and over again. She didn't want to sleep; she wanted to be alone. She silently crept out of bed and walked to Camille's room and onto her balcony. There she sat and dreamed of what it would be like if Syaoran did like her. _Heaven, _she thought,_ but even better._

She suddenly felt quite strange. Why did she think about Syaoran this way? Was it more than a crush? Did she really like him? Or...

Was it love?

( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . .) 

Syaoran couldn't sleep. He was worried. Sakura had taken it the wrong way, what he said. He didn't _like_ her. Sakura was sure dense sometimes. Of course, that was one thing he loved about her. He loved everything about her. She never held a grudge, she was sweet, funny, helpful, beautiful-

He had to tell her the real reason. She would be sad, and that was one thing he hated about her. When she got sad and no one was there to make her happy. That made him want to cry._ Don't cry,_ Syaoran heard her say in his head. He wiped the tears away as quickly began to search for her. Syaoran thought she was in her sleeping bag, but she wasn't. _Oh no, she's not here. And I'm stuck in a mansion knowing only where 2 rooms are_. _This is going to be a long night._

Syaoran searched for 1 and a half hours. There was no sign of her. He went upstairs for the 17th time. He looked once again in Camille's room. He decided that since he couldn't find her, he would just stay up here. He looked around and saw a balcony. He decided to go out there. The fresh spring air felt wonderful.

Almost as wonderul as...

"Sakura."

Sakura heard her name called and looked up. There he was, Syaoran, on the balcony with her. He probably hadn't noticed her, he looked like he was in deep thought. She stared at him. He was so handsome when he was in deep thought. He was always handsome to her. She had never really noticed that. But it made her want to stare at him forever. And she stared. _If only Syaoran stared back at me, _she thought.

Syaoran finally decided he would have to go and look for Sakura once again. He stood up, and as he did, Sakura was dazzled. The slight breeze rippled his hair,

the moonlight cast out his excellent features, the look of determination on his face... he was absolutely stunning. Sakura was completely mesmerized.

"Syaoran..." she whispered.

Syaoran whipped his head around quickly and saw Sakura sitting on the balcony, simply beautiful. She had a look of complete awe in her eyes, and she reached toward him with her hand. Syaoran was shocked that he had not noticed her. But nevertheless, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him, very tightly. She didn't care. Syaoran was there with her, with an amazed look in his eyes, and the same in hers. They were together, forever.

"Sakura."

"Syaoran."

They stood in silence, in their tight embrace, for quite a long time. Together, in the fresh morning, for the first time, both wanting to say the same thing. Three words. Nothing else. But neither could find the courage. Nevertheless, it was such an amazing moment. Neither one wanted it to end.

The sun began to rise. Sakura looked up from Syaoran's grasp. It was so beautiful. Syaoran looked up, too. They stood there staring at the sun and holding each other. It was now time for them to go back to the living room. They didn't want anyone to find out about this. It would be very embarrassing. Like the whole dare incident(hahaha!). They made their way to the living room, which Syaoran knew by heart now. He now knew every nook and cranny in Tomoyo's LARGE mansion. Not even Sakura, who had been to Tomoyo's house countless times, knew it that well. She still had trouble finding the silverware drawer. They finally arrived at their destination and slipped back into their sleeping bags. They didn't really have to worry about being quiet, seeing as everyone was snoring. Some people were beginning to wake up. Amazing! No, it was 11:30 in the afternoon. Yeah.

Everyone was soon awake and began to eat breakfast(or may I, lunch, cuz it's 11:30...)and started departing. Sakura was now quite happy she went to that party.

She got to spend time with Syaoran. But still... why did he say he didn't like her? Was he just insecure? Or was it the truth?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Finally, it's the LAST DAY of school!_ Sakura thought to herself as she got ready for her last day of elementary. She had been waiting for this day since, well, the first day of 6th grade. Sakura hated the stupid sixth grade and her stupid teachers. She was ready to move onto Sejiou High School, onto bigger and better things. And especially summer break.

But, at the same time, summer break meant not seeing everyone at school. Which included...

"Syaoran."

_That's the worst thing about the end of a school year,_ Sakura thought. _Not getting to see the people you love the most._

Sakura thought about this often. What would she do if she didn't get to see Syaoran almost every day? She had definitely taken her time with him for granted. There was absolutely no point to summer break. Your brain gets all mushy, you can't remember anything the next year, and especially, you don't get to see people...

People meaning Syaoran.

She hated dwelling on this fact, but she couldn't help it. She loved Syaoran, and she couldn't bear to live without him...

"Summer sucks."

Sakura kicked a pebble on the ground with extreme hatred. She didn't want to give Syaoran up. Sakura thought the wait on the weekends was pure torture... Now she had to go without him for 2 whole months. Never, in her life, had she felt such a passion for anyone. She had always loved her brother and father, but this feeling was different. She knew it. She heard her father talk about it a lot when he missed Mother.

Flashback moment...

"Otto-san, do you ever miss mother?" a five-year-old Sakura asked her father when they were sitting on the front porch.

"Well, Sakura, I miss your mother a whole bunch. She gave me a wonderful feeling that can never be replaced. Not even by you or Toya."

"But Otto-san, what was the feeling? I'm sure you'll be able to get it back!"

"The feeling, Sakura... it was love. Now, I still love you and your brother. But this love was not family-related. It was..."

End Flashback moment...

Sakura sat down on the curb. There was really no point in going to school today, was there? She decided to not go.(Little rebel, isn't she?) She would just call up her friends and have everyone skip school!

And she did. Everyone from her class began whipping out cell phones and calling up everyone at school. It was time to party.

( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) 

Pretty soon the school was deserted except for the teachers. Poor teachers weren't invited. Serves them right for not having cell phones...

Sakura was now regretting inviting the whole school to her house. But... was HE here?

He was.

Sakura completely forgot all regrets and jumped out her front door to greet them all. If he was here, she could memorize every single feature of his beautiful face.

"WELCOME GUESTS! TIME TO THROW A REAL PARTY!" Sakura screamed at them all. They all sure seemed excited, too, for they were skipping school. And on their last day.

Sakura scanned the crowd again for Syaoran. There he was, right in the front, staring at her with his beautiful amber eyes. She stared back, not even trying to hide her feelings.

"Syaoran! I'm so glad you came!" Sakura ran up to Syaoran and hugged him extremely tight. She was with Syaoran, what a wonderful day. He thought the same thing about her and wasn't embarrassed at all about her hugging him. He spun around with her in his arms and laughed. She did too. The crowd was now watching them, the couple of the year. They were talked about throughout the school. Everyone knew every single incident that happened between them. And there they were, right in front of them. Some grabbed video cameras and filmed the moment. This kind of stuff sold like gold on the internet.

Finally Syaoran let Sakura down from his arms and looked her straight in the eye. He was trying to memorize every part of her, from her hair to her toes. He wouldn't see her, the girl he loved more than any other, for what seemed like an eternity. He had to be able to picture her in his dreams just like she was in reality.

Perfect.

Syaoran picked Sakura up once again and carried her to the backyard. Nothing was seperating him from telling her his true feelings. Nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tomoyo set down her luggage and looked around her. _I've never been overseas before. What a beautiful country._

Two weeks before school was out, Tomoyo had recieved a letter from her father requesting that she come visit him. Since he lived so far away, it was a tough descision for her to make. But she decided to go in the end.

Tomoyo spotted her father and ran to meet him. She had not seen him in 2 years, ever since she moved to Tomoeda.

"Hello, Tomoyo. Welcome to England!"

"Hello father. It's good to see you again."

Tomoyo and her father walked out of the airport and into a private limo. There was a boy sitting in the car, about Tomoyo's age, with blonde hair and green eyes. He looked up and smiled at them.

"Tomoyo, this is a boy that I have hired to be your friend while you are here. His name is Frederick."

"Greetings Master Geoge, Lady Tomoyo." Frederick greeted them both as they sat down. He looked pleasantly charming.

"Hello Frederick. And feel free to call me Tomoyo."

"All right then, Tomoyo. Please do call me Fred."

"Ahhh, it is a good thing that you two get along. Driver, to the Daidouji Estate." George seemed to be having a splendid time with Tomoyo around.

Once they arrived at the Daidouji Estate, George hopped out of the car.

"I'll be leaving now, I have some errands to run. You two can take a tour while I'm gone."

""Yes, sir," Fred said. George shut the door and the limo pulled away from the curb.

Tomoyo and Fred walked around London for most of the day. At around 4:00 PM, they decided to call it a day and get some ice cream before heading back home.

As Fred went to get them some ice cream, Tomoyo sat down and took a look around. All the people were happy and cheerful. She scanned around for some kids her age.

Then she saw him.

He had dark blue hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. He was walking to a table holding 2 ice cream cones. Tomoyo stared at him. Why was he so appealing to her?

Just then he happened to turn her way. he saw Tomoyo staring at him and walked towards her.

"Hi there."

Tomoyo was ripped away from her gaze. There he was, standing right in front of her. She just started at him, unable to think of what to do._ Do something, Tomoyo! He's going to think you're an idiot if you don't stop that._

"Um, hello. My name's Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Pleased to meet you, Tomoyo My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(and about the guide... let's say there's a loooong line for ice cream...hehe i can't make up good excuses)

"E-Eriol... I'm glad to make your acquaintance." Tomoyo was completely shocked. This boy- why did she feel so strange around him?

"Are you new to England?"

"Oh, um, I'm just staying here for a few weeks with my father."

"Oh, I see. Would you like a tour of England?"

"Well, my father hired someone to be my guide..."

"Ok then. I guess I'll see you around." Eriol walked away, looking disappointed. This was her last chance.

"WAIT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The whole park stopped what they were doing and looked around at her. She blushed beet red. Eriol turned around as well, so maybe it wasn't too bad. Most people went back to what they were doing. But some just stared.

"Teenagers these days..." Tomoyo heard a little old man mutter while walking past her.

Eriol walked back toward Tomoyo, assuming that was the reason she screamed. The two ice creams he was holding were completely melted by now, but he didn't really seem to notice. All he seemed to notice was her.

"Yes?" Eriol had a hopeful look in his eyes. _Maybe he wants me to ask him out or something..._ Tomoyo thought.

"Well, um... I was wondering if you could show me around a little bit... this Friday. But if you don't want to..." Tomoyo started to mumble. Apparently, he understood her.

"Really? You want me to? That'd be great! I'd love to. I'll pick you up at your house at 8:30 Friday morning. Where do you live?" He seemed quite excited.

"Um... the Daidouji Estate... if you know where that is..." Tomoyo began to say. But Eriol interrupted her.

"Of course I know where that is! Ok, I can't wait for tomorrow. See you at 8!" Eriol skipped away happily, oblivious of his surroundings and all the people watching him. Tomoyo didn't know why she just asked him out... on a DATE! Tomoyo hadn't been on a date in her life. And now, she was going on one with Eriol... why did she ask him? She had a tour guide who had showed her everything... Her father wanted to spend time with her...

She didn't care.

( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) 

Syaoran set Sakura down on the ground. He sat down right beside her. Sakura was looking into his eyes with a scared look on her face. He hated it when she looked scared. He had to make her happy.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You don't look happy at all... Did I do something?" Syaoran was extremely worried.

Tears began to build up in Sakura's eyes. _What's wrong with me? Pull yourself together, Sakura! _Sakura thought to herself. But she couldn't help it. Silent tears streamed down her face. She wouldn't be able to see Syaoran for 2 whole months.. She wouldn't be carried around by him for 2 whole months...

Sakura wept. She wept as hard as possible, not caring what anyone thought. Syaoran was completely shocked. Why was she crying?

"Syaoran... I'm sorry... It's just... I won't be able to see-"

"SAKURA KINOMOTO WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Sakura's brother, Toya, barged through the gate to the backyard. He looked furious.

_Oh crap, he's back! _Sakura thought to herself. She forgot that he came back from college on weekends. _What am I going to do? Onii- chan comes home to find the whole high school in his front yard... He's gonna kill me! And I missed my chance to tell Syaoran that-_

"WHY IS THE WHOLE SCHOOL IN THE FRONT YARD? AND _WHY_ ARE THEY VIDEOTAPING YOU WITH THAT _IDIOT?"_ Toya screamed, completely oblivious of the neighbors staring at him. The filmers took this as a chance to change their batteries. Syaoran and Toya had never met before, seeing as Toya was always working or at college.

Syaoran was shocked. Why did they have to meet in such a situation? Syaoran immediately began to blush, seeing as his arm was wrapped around Sakura. He stood up and began to bow.

"Um... My name- is Syaoran- Syaoran Li- um... I'm- pleased to meet you..."

"WHY WAS YOUR ARM AROUND MY SISTER?"

"Well- um- there's a good explination for that- hehe..."

OWARI

Well the end of the chapter not the complete end... thatd just be plain stupid to stop it there. Anyway! Hehehe Im sorry about the whole "eriol skipping away happily" thing, I know its kinda out there, but this is an out there story...

Id like to say thank you to my reviewers(about time huh?) and heres they are, please clap for them:

WolfStarMoon (1st reviewer, lots of applause, thanks for telling me when it is good and when it is bad arigato)

shika hiiragizawa (arigato, nice comments)

dbzqtfan2004 (always cheerful comments, arigato)

Sakura-Neko-Star (you make me feel like a good writer, arigato)

jennycute14 (ill call ya jenny, and ill try to update faster and more hehe sorry bout that and arigato)

MeakoXIII (sweet comments, fluffy and stuff, arigato)

yaaaaaaaaay comments! Arigato every1!

I now start a contest cuz Im completely out of ideas: WRITE THE STORY FOR ME!

give me a nice little plot in a comment, best one might just make it in the story...

i mean like, i still have stuff i might want to add, i might mutilate your plot, but ill give you credit!

anyone participating please put three asteriskses(i cant spell sorry) before the plot so i shall know.

thats my last saved chapter, now im gonna have to write again so itll be a ton slower gomen gomen...

BUT COMMENTS INDEED DO CHEER ME UP SO ARIGATO!

(I plan to have at least 30 chapters, this story will be looooooooooong hehehe)

Send in plots by August 7, onegai, we cant have the ppl waiting too long!

Anyway, thats all i hope you like my spiffified contest idea and have fun writing for me!

hehehehehehehehehe...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

**Tehehe... sorry to bother you all right now, but i just wanted to say i am sad nobody entered my contest of doom... so I'm going to be mean and switch back to Tomoyo and Eriol so you dont get to see what happens to Sakura and Syaoran... muahahahaha! And I had a nice little conversation brewing in my head, but it all went to waste I suppose. Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Anyway, if you skip this part you dont get a brownie either because I want to take wrath on you. So since youre reading this... hands you a brownie - I have my nice moments... ON WITH THE STORY! And Ill try making Eriol a little more manly this time... tehehe  
**

Tomoyo sat in her room, staring confusedly at the pile of clothes on her bed. She wasn't exactly going on a date, but it wasnt exactly jeans-and-a-t shirt kind of deal. But everything Tomoyo brought was, for some reason, not good enough. That was ugly; that was the wrong color; that makes me look like a hippie; that looks like something my grandma would wear; that was too skimpy; the thoughts kept popping into her head. Well if I wear any of this I might as well jump off a cliff, she thought. Sighing, she grabbed her cell phone and called up her driver.

Tomoyo sat out on the porch waiting for her driver to pick her up. Okay, Tomoyo, youve got 3 hours and a loaded credit card to find something to wear tomorrow. Then she saw her driver coming down the street, this time in a small car, but with lots of trunk space. Smooth, a perfect car for shopping. Tomoyo hopped in and the driver immediately slammed on the gas. Apparrently, he had somewhere to go, and soon.

They quickly arrived at the mall, thanks to the driver's speedy- speed, I guess. Tomoyo stepped out and walked into the mall. It was a medium-sized mall, nothing really fancy, but it had most of the stores that Tomoyo wanted to go to. She waled up to a map and scanned it for one of her favorite stores. Finding it, she made her way to the 2nd floor.

When the mall finally closed, Tomoyo came out with dozens of bags, and 3 boys came behind her, carrying even more. She had gotten so much she had to hire some help carrying it all. Well at least I got an outfit, Tomoyo thought. She managed to find her cell phone in all of the mess and called up her driver to pick her and her new wardrobe up. There she stood, waiting for 30 minutes, with no signs of her driver coming at all. Her arms felt like they would either fall off or blow up at any minute. She set her bags down and sat on the curb. Her hired help finally left, leaving her alone on the sidewalk. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She felt like spilling them out. She was cold, tired, and alone.

"Don't cry. Nothing comes from crying." Tomoyo heard a voice say. She looked up to see none other than Yukito. (Muahaha weren't expecting him now were you? I know who you were expecting it to be, I know you were! But no I have fooled you once again! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

"Yukito? What the heck are you doing in England? I thought you were in New York or something?"(tehehe i forgot which state they went to... and no Im not going to go look it up Im too lazy -)

"Well yeah I was, but the semester's over now, and I came to England. I'v heard it's really beautiful, so I had to come and see for myself." Yukito looked around and sighed. "But why are you here all alone?"

"Oh, hehe, long story..."

"I have time." Yukito sat down on the curb and looked at Tomoyo intently, waiting for her to begin. She finally realized she wasn't getting out of this, so she began to explain... everything.

After she was done, Yukito looked at her for a while. He seemed to be thinking of a way to reply. Tomoyo was glad that she had someone to care for her right now. She hadn't realized how tired she was until now. She leaned over onto Yukito's arm and fell asleep. Yukito was suprised, but completely understood. He scooped her up and carried her down the street to where his car was. He set her gently in the back seat and took off his coat and put it on top of her. She looked so peaceful when she slept...

Suddenly she began to move. She muttered something that sounded a lot like "Ermormolll." Yukito shut the door and got into te driver's seat. He took out his keys and started the car. A soft rumbling sound, then a CHU CHUNK BRRRRRRUMBRRUUMCRRRRRRRUMMMMM- POW! The engine stopped.

"Ah, great, this is exactly what i needed right now," Yukito muttered under his breath.

( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) 

**Tehehe great place to stop, now im gonna be nice and go back to Sakura and Syaoran dont you just LOVE ME! Yeah anyway i want your comments on how splendid i am when youre finished reading! - BACK TO THE STORY! oh you don't know what's in store for the two of them... laughs maniacally**

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU EXPLAIN YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK!" Toya screamed at the top of his lungs. He hated seeing someone so close to Sakura. But he knew he couldn't do much; they were in love.

"Y-yes, sir- I mean, you - Um, I mean, Mr. Kinomo-"

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"Right... Well, um, I got invited to the party over-"

"THERE WAS A PARTY?"

"Um... not really, people just came over and started talking, and then I saw Sakura and we came back over here cause I wanted-"

"Wanted to do STUFF with her?"

"NO, NOTHING LIKE THAT, I WOULD NEVER- NOT WITH SAKURA, I LO-"

"DONT EVEN GO THERE! IM LEAVING, _GOODBYE!"_ Toya screamed and ran back to his car and drove off, without even looking back.

"Sakura..." he whispered. He didn't want her to be miserable withot the one she loved, but he didn't want her to leave him. He ran a hand through his thick, black hair. _Well, I can't let Sakura be alone for her entire life... But the things that guy might do to her... He seemed nice though, but you never know..._

**Well back to Sakura and Syaoran...**

"Syaoran, I'm so sorry..." Sakura began, tears swelling up in her eyes. Why did Toya have to be so mean?

"Oh, for goodness sake Sakura, pull yourself together!" Syaoran said jokingly(umm is jokingly a word!).

"Syaoran, I don't think this is going to work out..."

"What do you mean?"

"Us... being together..." Sakura said, not able to hold in the tears anymore. The salty teard poured down her face, unable to stop.

Syaoran was completely shocked. "W-why?" he finally choked out.

"It's just... not a good idea... I mean for God's sake Syaoran were only 12!" Sakura wailed. She completely hated doing this to him, but she had to. They just couldn't be together... at least, not yet.

"WELL WHO CARES HOW FREAKIN OLD WE ARE! I LOVE YOU SAKURA, I _LOVE YOU!_"

ooooooooh someone got told! I didn't even see that coming myself... it just kinda typed itself out... wee! but im so happy he finally told her! Im sorry its such a short chapter but what a cliffhanger I just HAD to! Anyway I'll try and get the next chapter up tonight


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You- you _what?"_ Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura, I love you. I love you more than anyone else in the world! Please," Syaoran said, pulling Sakura into his arms tightly. She blushed. She could feel the warmth bursting from his body. She wanted to go closer to him... "Don't leave me Sakura."

Sakura leaed in closer to him, into all of his warmth, his protection, _him..._ Syaoran saw her moving in and took it as the perfect opportunity. He kissed her, passionately, on her lips. He wanted her, and no one else would ever get her.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She kissed back, as passionate as him- no, wait, even more passionately. She never wanted this moment to end. They stood there for 10 minutes or even more, passionately kissing one another. Sakura finally realized what she was getting herself into. She broke away, not even daring to look at him.

"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered.

"I can't, Syaoran, I can't. We can't do this, we just CAN'T!" Sakura screamed, crying harder than before. She looked at him again, seeing his eyes full of sadness, shock, and curiosity. She kissed him again. They held the kiss for a few seconds, then Sakura turned and ran. She ran as hard as she could, not caring where. Syaoran stared, amazed. He snapped back into reality and began to run after her, not wanting her to leave. Not yet. Never.

Sakura stopped, out of breath. She had to find her way to the airport, she had to go away... Forever. She felt badly about it, but she had to. It was the only way she could make Syaoran happy. She didn't want him to get hurt... It had to be this way.

( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) 

Yukito stared at the engine of his car. It all looked foreign to him; he was never really a car type of guy, usually he preferred his bicycle. But something had to be wrong, I mean, the dang car wouldn't start! And he had to get Tomoyo back home before anyone began to worry. Suddenly he felt someone else's presence.

"Would you like any help with that, sir?" a boy with blue hair and eyes asked. Yukito turned in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, this kinda stuff is really different to me..." Yukito explained, for some reason feeling very sae around the boy.

""Psh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yukito Tskushiro(hey i dont know how to spell his name tehehe i made him say Psh!)."

"Pleasure. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa." he said politely. "So what do you think happened to your car?" Eriol walked around the car and checked everything out. He looked into the back seat and stopped. There Tomoyo was, sleeping like an angel. Seeing Tomoyo like this- she was so beautiful... and peaceful...

"Tomoyo..." Eriol opened the car door and reached out his hand to stroke her hair. It was so soft, he wanted her in his arms...

"Ermormoll..." Tomoyo mumbled in her sleep. Eriol screamed a really girly scream. He wasnt expecting her to talk, or rather, do anything. Tomoyo shot up out of her sleep and her lips smacked right onto his(ok i know its quite unlikely, but this is by story and i get to decide if it's logically possible or not thnk you very much). They held the kiss, not exactly knowing what just happened. But to both of them, it felt amazing. Yukito witnessed the entire scene, his lips(his CHERRY lips lol i have that song in my head) forming a small smile. _They're in love and they don't even know it..._ he thought to himself.

( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . .) 

_"Attention ladies and gentlemen, flight number 415 is now boarding, I repeat, flight number 415 is now boarding."_ the announcement- well, for lack of better word, announced. Sakura sighed and picked up her luggage, ready to board the plane that was taking her to her new future in the amazing country of-

"SAKURA KINOMOTO YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sakura whipped her head around to see Syaoran running after her, pure determination on his face. Sakura blushed. He was so... hot! Sakura never realized how well built his whole body was. Now she wouldn't be described as just blushing- she was beet red, there was a waterfall of drool avalanching down her face, she had the dreamiest look in her eyes. This was what she was running from? How could she ever think like that!

Syaoran finally caught up to where Sakura was, panting, but looking at her with the same dreamy look that she had on her face.

"Syaoran youre a sexy manbeast you know that dont you," Sakura said without even thinking about it.

"What-?"

"SAKURA THE FRIGGIN PLANE'S ABOUT TO TAKE OFF _COME HERE!_" Chiharu screamed along with Rika and Naoko. Then they spotted Syaoran with her.

"Oh, shoot..." Naoko muttered.

Sakura wouldn't move for anything. Just being with Syaoran, after she thought that shed never see him again...

"Syaoran, don't forget me... wait for me..." Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear. She kissed him on the cheek for the first and last time and walked towards the plane, fully regretting what she was about to do. Syaoran was frozen where he was standing. He couldn't move; he could only watch Sakura walk away from him... but where? Why?

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" Syaoran screamed, falling to the ground. He looked like a trainwreck, which amazingly made him look even hotter. Sakura looked behind her and saw him. _Why do you do this to yourself, Sakura?_ Sakua stopped and completely turned around. She couldn't. It would only make things worse... _ Sakura just turn around and walk away, it's not that hard..._

Sakura turned and ran, tears falling in her eyes. As she walked to the boarding gate she realized...

"Oh crap the plane left already?" Sakura said, not believing any of it. She stood, alone, with no way to get home...

A single tear dropped to the ground. _Don't cry, nothing comes from crying._ Sakura pulled herself together and looked straight ahead. She had to find a way to get home, or somewhere.

"SAKURA?" A familiar voice screamed. It was Tomoyo. And even more interesting...

She was with a boy.

**konnichipuu! sorry my chappies so short, it 3 am and im tired ;-; imma gonna go sleepy-puu! review, you know it makes me happy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chaper 12**

**haha! I never thought id make it this far in my story i plan to have at least 30 chapters so im not even close to being finished! YAAAAAAAY!**

"Tomoyo, what the heck are you doing?" Sakura asked, completely surprised.

"I'm coming back from England. But why are you here?"

"Remember, I have to go to-"

"Oh yeah that's right! But why aren't you there yet?"

"The plane kinda left while i was.. well... um..."

"Ok, I think I get it... did it have anything to do with Syaoran?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Well I can just have a private plane come pick you up and take you to-"

"R-really? Well thats great... I guess..."

"Oh Sakura I know you don't want to leave him but its the only way! You're coming back right?" Tomoyo asked with an unsure look.

"WELL OF COURSE IM COMING BACK I FREAKING LOVE HIM!"

Tomoyo's jaw dropped to the ground. Sakura quickly thought about what she just said and completely regretted it. Now the whole airport was staring at her. She blushed. Really blushed. With a fake smile she dashed into the bathroom. Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror. _You have to do this, you have to... Darn it Sakura just go get on that plane!_ Sakura punched the counter. She couldn't control herself. She fell to the ground and began to sob. She had walked away from him, and now he probably hated her... he thought she was on a plane going to that place...

She sobbed and sobbed, and without knowing what she was doing she wiped up her tears and ran out of the bathroom. She was going to find him, she couldn't stand this! Sakura kept running, and bumped into something quite hard. She knocked it over and now was on top of it. She looked up and saw it was Tomoyo...

_Crap I wish that wouldve been Syaoran... Oh great Tomoyo has her camcorder out..._

"Sakura, you have to get on my plane that I have oh-so-kindly provided for you!" Tomoyo whined. She got up and pulled Sakura up too(Tomoyo is strong isnt she?). She dragged Sakura to the plane entrance thingie and pushed her in. Tomoyo hopped in after her with Eriol as well.(yo i forgot how planes worked, last time i was on one it was last summer so im sorry if this isn't making sense)

They buckled up in the plane and looked around. Kind of spacey for 3 people, but that was just fine for Sakura. Actually, being here right now wasn't right...

"Pilot, you know where," Tomoyo ordered. The pilot, whose nametag read "Steve", nodded and took off.

( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) 

The plane finally landed and the three of them got out. But the surroundings were completely different from what was expected.

"Umm... Steve?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes ma'am is something wrong?"

"Heck yeah! Where the heck are we!"

"Well you said Hawaii-"

"I SAID HONG KONG YOU DODO HEAD!"

"Oh, really? Hehehehe, funny story, Ive always wanted to go to Hawaii-"

"WELL THIS ISN'T FOR YOU YOURE _FIRED_!" Tomoyo screamed as loud as she could, getting weird looks from everyone surrounding them.

"Dang thats the 4th job this week..." Steve looked really mad so took his wrath out on Tomoyo. While she wasn't looking...

"Oh shoot he took the plane..." Sakura muttered.

"Well I guess we're stuck here then," Eriol said.

"Oh no we can just go get on another plane to Hong Kong!"

"And HOW much money is that going to be?"

"Well, $200.00, and that's from Tomoeda... so it'd probably be around $600.00... each."

"Well who's gonna pay?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, hun, I don't have any money with me..." Tomoyo said.

"Well what about your friend over here? He should have $1800 bucks on him, right? RIGHT?"

"Uh, actually, I'm broke too."

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NOT POSSIBLE I TELL YOU!" Sakura screamed. Little did she know she looked mentally insane...

"Maybe we should get a job..." Tomoyo thought.

"Yeah good idea! Too bad were in HAWAII!"

"Sakura does have a point, you know. I don't see how were going to get jobs here." Eriol said soothingly to Tomoyo.

"Well then what do we do? I left my purse in the plane..."

"Yeah, tough luck, I left my LUGGAGE in the plane!"

"Eriol don't you have a cell phone?" Tomoyo asked.

"Um... well I got grounded from it..." Eriol muttered.

"Well I'd say this is an EMERGENCY!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh, right, hehehe..." Eriol took out his phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Yo, Syaoran, this is Er-"

"SYAORAN! SYAORAN LI?" Sakura screamed even louder than before.

"Ya, you know him? Well then Ill put him on speaker!"

"NO!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Too late," the phone said.

"AAAAARRGGHHH!" Sakura yelped. She never exactly had a cell phone, and never heard of speaker phone.

"S-Syaoran?" Sakura whispered.

"_Sakura?"_ Syaoran screamed. He hung up. Or at least that's what it seemed like...

"Oooohh, Syaoran's never done that to me before, I mean were cousins for goodness sake..."

"You're cousins?"

"Yeah... Wait, you're Sakura? Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Uh... yes?"

"Holy cow..."

"What?"

"Syaoran is ALWAYS talking about you... gosh hes in love with you."

"I-I didn't want to- I just had to..." Sakura stuttered.

"Well you broke his heart, I never knew that would happen to him..."

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I STILL LOVE HIM AND NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGE THAT YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!" Sakura screamed. She began to cry out of frustration. Nobody understood, they never would...

"And thats exactly what I wanted to hear." It was the phone.

"Heh?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that I forgot to hang up," Syaoran said. He seemed frustrated, but at the same time, quite giddy. (Im sorry I just love that word!)

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

**yay chapter 12 is up! im sorry i havent been updating a lot i just had writers block but now its all coming out and im so happy! it makes me wanna cry, this is really getting emotional to me... have fun reading!**


	13. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I just needed to clear some stuff up before I continue!

First of all, the reason Sakura left was because I needed a way to lengthen the story a bit. As you know, I plan to have at least 30 chapters, maybe more, so please stop asking why! I'll explain it later on in the story.

Now, I know Im going kind of fast, but I have had writers block for about a month and it was really frustrating. Now I know what I'm going to do with this thing, and it might not make a ton of sense. Please just ask me instead of saying my story sucks, I know it does, but I kind of need some moral support or I'm gonna delete it.

I don't exactly like flames. If I start to get too many I will delete the story. Im 100 serious over here is serious

Anyway I'm really flustered right now with everything thats going on in my life so please bear with me, I WILL make this story make sense!

And yeah that's pretty much it so just yeah have fun reading!


	14. Chapters 13 and 14

**Chapter 13**

**Hey peeps! Um... yeah I'm just gonna put chapters 13 and 14 together now! Cause theyre probably gonna be sooo short... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**So... everyone remember where we are? T.T guess not... ok fine, fine, I'll give you a little bitty flashback... **

_"Oh shoot he took the plane..." Sakura muttered._

_"Well I guess we're stuck here then," Eriol said._

_"Oh no we can just go get on another plane to Hong Kong!"_

_"And HOW much money is that going to be?"_

_"Well, $200.00, and that's from Tomoeda... so it'd probably be around $600.00... each."_

_"Well who's gonna pay?" Sakura asked._

_"Sakura, hun, I don't have any money with me..." Tomoyo said._

_"Well what about your friend over here? He should have $1800 bucks on him, right? RIGHT?"_

_"Uh, actually, I'm broke too."_

_"WHAT? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NOT POSSIBLE I TELL YOU!" Sakura screamed. Little did she know she looked mentally insane..._

_"Maybe we should get a job..." Tomoyo thought._

_"Yeah good idea! Too bad were in HAWAII!" _

_"Sakura does have a point, you know. I don't see how were going to get jobs here." Eriol said soothingly to Tomoyo._

_"Well then what do we do? I left my purse in the plane..."_

_"Yeah, tough luck, I left my LUGGAGE in the plane!"_

_"Eriol don't you have a cell phone?" Tomoyo asked._

_"Um... well I got grounded from it..." Eriol muttered._

_"Well I'd say this is an EMERGENCY!" Sakura screamed._

_"Oh, right, hehehe..." Eriol took out his phone and dialed the first number that came to mind._

_"Yo, Syaoran, this is Er-"_

_"SYAORAN! SYAORAN LI?" Sakura screamed even louder than before._

_"Ya, you know him? Well then Ill put him on speaker!"_

_"NO!" Tomoyo screamed._

_"Too late," the phone said._

_"AAAAARRGGHHH!" Sakura yelped. She never exactly had a cell phone, and never heard of speaker phone._

_"S-Syaoran?" Sakura whispered._

_"Sakura?" Syaoran screamed. He hung up. Or at least that's what it seemed like..._

_"Oooohh, Syaoran's never done that to me before, I mean were cousins for goodness sake..."_

_"You're cousins?"_

_"Yeah... Wait, you're Sakura? Sakura Kinomoto!"_

_"Uh... yes?"_

_"Holy cow..."_

_"What?"_

_"Syaoran is ALWAYS talking about you... gosh hes in love with you... and you left him..."_

_"I-I didn't want to- I just had to..." Sakura stuttered._

_"Well you broke his heart, I never knew that would happen to him..."_

_"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I STILL LOVE HIM AND NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGE THAT YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!" Sakura screamed. She began to cry out of frustration. Nobody understood, they never would..._

_"And thats exactly what I wanted to hear." It was the phone._

_"Heh?" _

_"Oh yeah sorry about that I forgot to hang up," Syaoran said. He seemed frustrated, but at the same time, quite giddy. (Im sorry I just love that word!)_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Sakura screamed_.

**ok so that was more than a little bitty flashback... but now you remember, heh?  
**

**"**HOLY CRAP WHATS FREAKING WRONG WITH YOU SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed, covering her ears from Sakura's outburst.

"AAAARGH TOMOYO STOP YELLING YOURE GONNA KILL ME!" Eriol screamed back.

"WELL ITS NOT MY FAULT IF LITTLE MISS SCREAMY OVER HERE WOULDVE KEPT HER MOUTH SHUT-"

"SHUT UP WOULD YOU?" Syaoran screamed over them all. In the background they could hear yelling coming from his mom telling him not to yell so loud. (wow doesn't this just make your ears hurt reading it?)

"WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD DO, SAKURA?" Tomoyo screamed and turned in the direction where Sakura was previously standing. But she was gone.

"WHERED SAKURA GO?" Tomoyo screamed, this time in shock rather than anger. Eriol turned and screamed as well.

"WHERE THE HECK IS SAKURA? TOMOYO DONT TELL ME YOU LOST HER AGAIN-"

"SHUT THE HECK UP! IM SURE SHES FINE!" Syaoran shouted, and once again, his mother came up in the background, this time with a loud smacking noise as well.

"Ouch... I cant feel my face, mom..."

Sakura's POV

(hey i just wanted your opinion over here, I dont do much switching POVs and i was wondering if you wante me to more, just wondering!)

I stared into nothingness, on a rooftop in Hawaii with no way of transportation, no money, and I just ran away from the person that I love... gah I must be mental.

"Well it's hot enough in Hawaii," i said as I took off my jacket. Completely different from where I live... This was NOT worth the 10-hour plane ride. Of course, it would be nice coming here on vacation, with no worries... Too bad my head was swarming with thoughts... Questons, answers, ideas, images, hopes, dreams...GAH... it was too much. I would have to escape it all. Hide from it... him, rather... Hide from it all... yes, that's what I'd do. But how long?

**Sorry peeps it had to be a short chapter! I have something planned and let me tell you these two chaters are completely different(well maybe not the yelling part)... ON WITH CHAPTER (what was it again I forgot) oh right its 14... tehehe...**

**Chapter 14**

**I would put a little authors note here, but seeing as there's one right above... **

**Oh yeah, its not Sakura's POV anymore...**

"Wow, 6 years... I can't believe it..." Sakura said as she packed all of her bags ready to move back to Tomoeda. Yes, she had been in hiding for 6 years. Now, let me tell you this, she regretted every second of it. She hadn't smiled at all, laughed at all, showed any emotion at all, really. And for 6 years, she had waited. For what? For Toya's approval.(yes this is the reason... This is the explination... i couldn't think of anything better ok? dont kill me for such a stupid reason! Ok here look, I'll fix it!) Toya was a very strong martial artist, and he was quite protective over Sakura.(sorry, still a bad excuse...) Finally, she had convinced him that Syaoran was perfectly fine. So now, after 6 years, she, Sakura Kinomoto, was going back to Japan to see him again... Syaoran Li...

"Syaoran... I get to see you again," she said to her picture of him. Of course, it was a picture of him from 6th grade, and she was about to go into 12th... It was not sufficient. She needed Syaoran face-to-face. She needed to feel his breath, his lips-

"Sakura! Are you ready?" An exasperated Tomoyo came bustling into the room, with a suitcase of her own in hand. Tomoyo and Eriol had gone back to Tomoeda 6 years ago, when they had gotten enough money raised up, and left Sakura there alone. Not the best of descisions, but it was necessary. They would come back with textbooks and stuff like that every month or so, and Sakura was very well educated. She worked best alone, and was already finished with most of the college textbooks they had sent her for fun. _Man school is gonna be a pain... I mean I already know everything theyre gonna teach there. But I guess, since it's another way for me to see Syaoran... I'm sure I can handle it._

"Yeah, I've been ready for 6 years, Tomoyo. And you really should think about working out a little bit." Sakura said, sounding exasperated yet excited. For the first time in 6 years, she was smiling. Bags in her hands, Sakura walked out of her room behind a somewhat hurt Tomoyo. _Syaoran, you better have waited for me,_ Sakura thought.

**In Tokyo Airport (around noon)**

Sakura and Tomoyo stepped off the plane and into the airport. Sakura looked all around her, as happy as a fat kid in a chocolate factory. Examining everything around her, she realized that everything seemed completely different. But she was willing to let go of her childhood memories of this place, she had shed too many tears in this building. Tomoyo was busy searching for Toya, who was picking them up since he had a car.(yeah, Sakura can drive, she just doesnt normally carry cars onto aircrafts with her.) She spotted him in his dark blue jeans and orange t-shirt, casually looking around for Sakura. Of course, in his head, he was FRANTICALLY looking around for Sakura, but he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. Tomoyo waved at him and he saw her, a small smile on his face. He ran up to her, asking where Sakura was. Tomoyo pointed to the dazzlingly beautiful 18-year-old Sakura Kinomoto, no longer "daddy's little girl." She was absolutely gorgeous. She failed to notice the flood of boys walking in her direction, some practicing pick-up lines, some popping in a mint, some styling their hair in some dorky way. Still oblivious, she walked right past them, taking in all of the changes tht were made in the last 6 years. She snapped out of her daze when she bumped into someone. She fell to the ground, and the insides of her suitcase were splattered all over the floor. _How embarrassing!_ Sakura thought as she began to pick up everything, not even noticing the boy who was helping her. When everyhting was put away, she looked up to thank the boy. And here he was, staring at her, holding ou a hand so she could get up.

"Hey I'm Ari(it means ant rofl). Sorry about that," the boy said. He had curly blonde hair and an adorable face. He was so cute! But Sakura wasn't interested.

"Thank you. I'm Sakura," she said, trying to sound as nice as she could. "I have to get going, but it was nice meeting you!" Sakura yeeled as she ran off in the direction of Tomoyo and Toya. Then she remembered to go get her suitcase. Yes, sometimes Sakura was a complete cracker head. She grabbed her bag and ran back, once again, toward Toya and Tomoyo. She threw her suitcase on the ground and ran into Toya, almost knocking him over with her hug. Toya was still shocked at how beautiful she was. Setting that one fat aside, he hugged her as hard as he could. _It's good to have you back, Sakura._

**At Sakura's House (6:30 PM)**

"Oi, Tomoyo, this skirt seems kinda short for school!" Sakura yelled to Tomoyo, who was downstairs fixing up some tea. Tomoyo was making Sakura wear her "creations" to school. It just didn't seem right, though, to wear a skirt that was so short.

"Don't worry Sakura, I looked it up in the schoolhandbook, and this is RIGHT on the boundary line, but it's legal!" Tomoyo said excitedly, walking in the room with a tea tray. She looked at Sakura and almost scrreamed out of happiness.

"Ah, Sakura, you look so adorable!" Tomoyo squeaked, staring at Sakura as if she were a masterpice. Tomoyo always did this when she had Sakura try on another "creation." She was wearing a light green mini-skirt with a creme sweater. It was a cute outfit, and Sakura couldn't remember the last time she wore a sweater, so she agreed to wear it after hours of convincing from Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's POV

_Well it took her long enough, but she's wearing it! Now she will be sure to get some attention from Syaoran! YES! Gah, too bad we have to get up early for school tomorrow. _I looked at the clock._ I mean today._ It was 1:30 AM.

**At Tomoeda High (7:59)**

Sakura and Tomoyo sprinted to their first class. Amazingly enough, they BOTH woke up on time. But sharing a bathroom was the problem. Sakura was going to make it on time, if it weren't for the bozo that knocked her over. She fell on her back, hard. He grabbed her hand to pull her up, but was too distracted and ended up on top of her. Sakura wasn't about to start crying, but this dude was pretty heavy. But he seemed so familiar. She looked up.

"Oh hi, again Ari!(ant rofl) Seems like every time we bump into each other, we bump into each other!" Sakura said, a bit annoyed by his lack of knowing how to step out of the way. "Oh well, I've really got to get to class. Bye!" she called out to him, now running to her class.

"B-Bye..." he said, not even getting to say hi. A bit disappointed, too.

Syaoran's POV

I sat in my desk and stared out the window. Class was about to start- RIIIIIIIIINGGG- ok, class just started. Everyone went to their (assigned) seats. The teacher, Miziki-sensei, stood in the front of the class.

"Class, I have a wonderful announcement. We have a new student here today, and her name is Sakura Kinomoto." My heart skipped a beat.

"S-Sakura...?"

"Sakura, why don't you come introduce yourself to the class?" Mizuki-sensei suggested.

A beautiful young lady stepped into the classroom, with waist-length honey colored hair and mezmerizing emrald eyes. My jaw dropped about 2 stories. I stared at her and started to drool. A lot. So did the other 14 guys in my class. _Shoot, I have competition,_ I said to myself. Then I remembered what she did to me. _Well let them stare at her, I'll never forgive her, _I thought icily. But it didn't matter what I said. I was still in love with her.

"Um... hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, feel free to call me Sakura. I went to Tomoeda Elementary until 6th grade, then I- well, um.. well something happened and now I finally got to come back!" Sakura said, a little hurridely. She was searching the room. Most likely, for me. _Dang, she found me,_ I thought as she began to wave frantically.

"Mizuki-sensei, can I have the seat beside Syaoran?" Sakura asked. I just about fainted. Pulling myself together, I shot an icy glare at her. But she was looking at Mizuki with pleading eyes. _Oh, not the pleading eyes-_

"Well of course! It IS the only seat available, of course!" Mizuki pointed out. Sakura happily bounced over to me. She looked me straight in the eye.

"Hey, Syaoran!"

"That's Li to you, Kinomoto," I shot back. I felt terrible, but after what she did to me, I would never forgive her. I kept the evil, icy look in my eyes and stared straight ahead, although I wanted to look at her so much. She bounced in front of me, looking worried.

"You're joking, right? Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked and started to walk closer to me. Closer and closer, she was caving in.

Mizuki-sensei's POV

Well, this is exactly what I expected. I couldn't ruin their relationship because of a dinky assingment, I just couldn't bring myself up to it. So I let them stare at each other, not paying attention. I started explaining the assignment.

"You will pair up with a partner and write a 10,000 word essay on your partner's favorite recreational sport. You will observe them as they are doing this, and without your partner's help, write this paper. They can teach you the basics and history, and show you how to do whatever it is you decide to do, and vice-versa. Now, go and pick a partner, and once you are finished, go back to your seats," I explained. I left Sakura and Syaoran in their moment, for I was secretly going to pair them up.

Syaoran's POV (again)

I watched Sakura as she edged closer and closer to me, all traces of worry gone from her face. We were in our little world, with nobody else. I edged closer too, ready to feel her lips on mine once again. I wondered how 6 years without use would change them. Suddenly, I felt them connect with mine. They were even better than before. She pushed so forcefully that I fell out of my desk, and she fell right on top of me. Not like I cared.

"SYAORAN AND KINOMOTO ARE MAKING OUT!" the president of Syaoran's fanclub shouted. The whole class looked over at them. They, of course, broke apart, their faces bright red. Sakura got off Syaoran and stood up.

"W-We were just hugging!" she said, not sounding convincing at all. I stood up too and defended her really lame explanation.

"Yeah, it was just a friendly hug, I just slipped out of my chair! Darn that slippery chair-"

"Can I please have your attention?" Mizuki said, pretending not to notice that we just made out in the middle of her class. Or maybe she was just really gullible... "Since Sakura and Syaoran are the only two without partners, I guess they'll just be put together!" she said happily.

"Heh?"

"Well, that settles everything for this class period! The new assignment is due next Thursday. You can start deciding what you're going to do it on for the rest of the class, which gives you 57 minutes!" Happy screams went throung the class. Everyone got with their partner and began working. Except for Sakura and Syaoran. They just kept staring at each other.

"So... when do you want to start on that assignment?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"What assignment?" she asked breathlessly.

**Mkay, this is a little different than I had originally thought it would be. I wasn't expecting that kiss! I guess I just write on autopilot and see what comes out... Have fun reading please review! -**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Okay, I'm halfway to my main goal of 30 chapters! I'm having a really good week with this story, I've had writer's block for a while now and it is quite depressing... But I've completely snapped out of it and now I have been getting super ideas for this story and firing away! I've pretty much been on autopilot. Anyway, let's get back to the story! **

At Sakura's House (6:00 PM)

"Okay, so what are we doing again?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"You're doing acting and I'm doing martial arts," Syaoran said icily. He was unphased by their little ahem incident at school that day. He still hated her for what she had done to him. He still hadn't heard her explination, but he really didn't want to. He hated her.

"Oh, yeah! So since the play I'm doing isn't until tomorrow, let's start with you." Sakura was very dense, not realizing the icy tone in Syaoran's voice.

"Fine." Syaoran stood up and walked out the door. Sakura got up and ran up next to him.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house so I can change into some other clothes."

"Can you teach me some moves, ninja boy?" Sakura asked, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Well I have to dont I? That's what the assignment said, 'They can teach you the basics and history, and show you how to do whatever it is you decide to do, and vice-versa.'"

"Wow you have a good memory! Then I guess that means I have to teach you the play. And since you have such a nice memory, you can memorize the whole thing!" Sakura said happily.

"I doubt I could memorize a whole play by tomorrow."

"Well I know you could!"

"Fine, I'll make a bet with you. If you can defeat me in martial arts, I'll memorize that dinky play of yours. But just to let you know I've been training since 6th grade."

"And If I lose...?"

"You leave me alone for 1 week."

"Well I guess I have no other choice... I accept!"

"Perfect."

Sakura supressed a giggle. Little did he know that she was trained in martial arts. She had taken lessons in Hawaii to help take her mind off Syaoran. She couldn't hold it in anymore, and she burst out in laughter. She might even be better than him!

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Syaoran asked, turning around. Sakura tried to run, but she was laughing too hard. "Wait Syaoran!" She wasn't looking at where she was going and ran straight into him. She knocked him over because he was so surprised. So there they were in the middle of the road, in the complete opposite situation from earlier that day. Syaoran was knocked out of his iciness, and started to stare at her again. She stared too, and she leaned in towards him once more. He didn't mind, he was ready to taste her lips again. He waited for it, just like how he waited earlier that day. And there it was. Their lips locked together in a passionate kiss, in the middle of the road. Did I mention that they were in the middle of the road?

Sakura suddenly felt the ground vibrate. She unlatched herself from Syaoran and looked up. There was a car racing towards them! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!

Sakura jumped up and pulled Sayoran up too. She ran to the sidewalk, Syaoran following, confuzed. The car was pulling to a stop beside them. The window rolled down and behind it was a very amused looking-

"TOMOYO!"

"That's right, Sakura," Tomoyo managed to get out between hysterical fits of laughter. Sakura wanted to punch her. At least it wasn't the president of Syaoran's fanclub or anything like that.

"Um... why the heck are you here?" Syaoran said, sounding really embarrassed. But he had wanted that moment to last just a little bit longer...

"Hello, Syaoran, I'm DRIVING! I don't need a reason to be on the road. But if you must know, I was just picking up my new camcorder! This one can instantly send video clips to other people's phones! Isn't that great?" Tomoyo said, pulling out a very cute- and expensive looking- light blue camscorder and began to film Sakura and Syaoran standing there, still holding hands. They both blushed beet red and let go of each other's hand immediately.

"Tomoyo do you by any chance want to DIE?" Sakura said menacingly. She walked up to Tomoyo and shoved the camcorder back into its bag. "Now stop filming me with him, people are going to take it the wrong way! We were just going over to his house, ok?" Sakura sighed, trying to calm down. It wasn't really working.

"OOOHHHHH why are we going over to Syaoran's house, eh?" Tomoyo said evilly, pulling out her camcorder, and this time filming te embarrassed Syaoran behind Sakura. He blushed and looked away from Sakura. Tomoyo giggled. _So, Syaoran thinks he's mad at Sakura because she left him, but he's secretly still in love with her! Oh, this is too good, I can't resist the urge to film it!_

"Well, Syaoran and I _are _partners for that assignment thingie, so we're going over to his house so we can duel... and if I win he has to memorize the play, and if I lose I have to not bug him for 1 week..."

"How are you two going to duel?"

"Martial arts..."

"OOOHHH HAHAHAHA GOOD ONE SAKURA! Now really, how are you going to?"

"Just like I said Tomoyo, why do you think I'm joking?"

"Sakura, you're really good at martial arts, is this going to be a fair match?" Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Tomoyo, he's been training since 6th grade too..."

"Well just try not to kill him and I think you'll be fine! And I hope you win!"

"Er... thanks. Me too. I don't want to ignore Syaoran for a week..." Sakura blushed.

"Well, I must be going! Oh I just remembered, I'm going the wrong way! Bye Sakura, Syaoran!" Tomoyo said, and left in the same direction as she came.

"Gawsh that was awkward..." Syaoran said.

"Y-Yeah... Tomoyo tends to do that a lot..."

"Well let's hurry up and get to my house, It looks like it might rain. Which means we'll just have to use the indoor arena..." Syaoran murmured.

"Well golly, Syaoran you're whispering! Talk louder so I can hear you, gawsh..."

Sakura and Syaoran walked the rest of the way in silence. Sakura didn't notice, but Syaoran was staring at her all the way there. They finally managed to get to Syaoran's house. Sakura looked up at it. IT WAS HUMONGOUS! There were like 4 stories and it was like really big and fancy!

"Holy freaking cow Syaoran why didn't you tell me you were loaded?" Sakura asked, still in shock. He shrugged and walked in the front door. Sakura followed him, her mouth and eyes wide open. She looked at the inside and her jaw dropped about a million stories. It was so freakin fancy! Sakura couldn't believe that Syaoran was so rich. He never seemed like the type of guy that had this kind of money. I mean, he did seem kinda rich, but not 4-story-house kinda rich!

"Stop gawking and start walking. You can change into some of Meilin's clothes if you don't want to duel in that." Syaroran was refferring to her jeans and silk tank top. She looked really nice in it, but he didn't want to fight her in it.

"Who the heck is Meilin?" Sakura asked forcefully. Did he have a girlfriend or somethng?

"Meiling's my cousin, she's studying in Amrica right now. We're not together in any way, in case you were wondering." Syaoran wondered if Sakura was jealous of Meiling. _Fat chance,_ Syaoran thought._ Nothing to be jealous of..._

"I'll show you up to her room, Sakura- sama," a butler who appeared out of nowhere offered. Sakura accepted, and was taken to the 3rd floor in- believe it or not- and elevator! Yeah, they had an elevator... Syaoran took the stairs up to his room.

Sakura was shown to Meiling's room and stepped inside. Every inch of the walls and ceiling was covered in posters of Japanese boy bands. Sakura giggled. _Well we sure have nothing in common._ Sakura began to go through Meiling's closet. Everything was cropped or too short for her liking. _Yeah, we really have nothng in common. This stuff is even worse than Tomoyo's creations! Gasp OOOHHH I FOUND ONE! And this oufit isn't even cropped or anything!_ Sakura said as she happily put on the un-skimpified outfit of Meiling. It fit hre perfectly. She had on light pink pants with two chocolate brown stripes down the side, and the same thing on a 3/4 length sleeve jacket. She wore a chocolate brown t-shirt under the jacket. Pulling her hair up in a light pink scrunchie and putting on some chocolate brown shoes, she really did look quite put together. She didn't even bother about makeup, she'd be sweating it all off anyway. She made her way out of the room. And there was the same butler, waiting patiently to take her back down to the fighting arena.

"Sakura-sama, you look quite lovely. Syaoran-sama is waiting in the arena for you." the butler said. He motioned for her to get on the elevator, and they went back down to the 2nd floor.(Meiling's room was on the 3rd floor, in case i forgot to tell you, not like it's important -) They walked into a large gym-looking room. There was a lot of floor space, perfect for dueling. _He's so lucky, he has his own gym... _

And there he was, in his green t-shirt and black sweat pants. He was just standing there, staring at a wall. He seemed really focused. She really wasn't, she was just ready to punch something. And that she would...

**yo! hey how does everybody like this chapter? I just love leaving you hanging right there. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! no really, I'll try to update really fast, sorry for such a short chapter! ;-; i feel bad, if it makes you feel any better...? ok if you review ill update really really fast, otherwise i will be snail updater! teheheheehheheheheeee have fun!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Huzzah! MoRe ThAn HaLfWaY tO oUr GoAl! throws party you know, I think I'm gonna be extra nice and make this a looong chapter! yup yup yuppers! well it needs to be a long chapter anyway... OH WELL IM GONNA PRETEND TO BE NICE! Back to the story here!**

Syaoran stared at the wall for a few more seconds and then turned around. "So you fou- wow you look..." Syaoran muttered. She looked nothing like she did in 6th grade- cute and clumbsy. Now she was poised and- well, she was drop-dead gorgeous. He tried to pull himself together, but it didn't really work too well. He was only semi-staring at her, but it looked even weirder than before. Sakura ran up to him and put her arms on his shoulders. He felt warmth go through his body.

"Syaoran, what's wrong? Are you sick or something?" Sakura asked, pulling him into a hug. He blushed. _Dang, I can't be mad at her if I'm blushing! We should be fighting right now... But I want to stay like this just a bit longer..._

They hugged for a few minutes, and then Sakura broke free. "Well we sould probably start now, it's almost 10:00..."

"Oh, right, yeah, totally..."

"Okay, I guess I'll go over on that side area lookin thing..."

"You do that..."

Sakura walked over to the end of the mat and got in her fighting position. "Well aren't you going to get ready?"

"Wha? Oooh riiight..." Syaoran got in his fighting stance too. _Dang it, all that time concentrating for nothing! Just because Sakura is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen- Wait, what are you thinking? Focus you pastry head_(sorry, it's another inside joke...)_, focus! _And focus he did. He pushed away all thoughts and got ready to fight. Although he didn't want to win anyway, he was going to fight.

Sakura lunged forward with incredible speed. She pulled back her fist and laid a punch right on Syaoran's left shoulder. Too bad he blocked it. He had grabbed her wrist and brought her close to him. She blushed at how close they were. She could feel his breath on her face.

"You didn't tell me you were good," Syaoran said, somewhat breathlessly.

"You never asked."

They continued the fight for a few hours, having a blast. It seemed like after every move they would end up closer and closer to each other, lips inches apart, not wanting to seperate.

Sakura didn't want to get away from him, but she had to. Otherwise, she had to ignore him for a week. So she flipped him. But it was a very gentle flip. Nevertheless, he was on the ground, she was staring down at him.

"Hello down there," Sakura mocked.

"Not for long!" Syaoran yelled as he took her wrist and pulled her down. She was caught off guard and she fell over. Her head coincidentally landed on his chest. She immediately jumped off. He got up too, and they were ready to fight again. This time Syaoran was the one to lunge. With his leg in the air, he tried a sideways kick aiming for her right side. She blocked it, and immediately brought out the big guns. She was in the mood to really get it on, and how perfect to do her super special moves with a perfectly matched opponent! She started to punch and kick, one right after the other. Her attack was perfectly timed and very fast, and Syaoran was having a hard time keeping up. Finally, his hands weren't fast enough, and he got nailed in the stomach with a hard punch. He doubled over in pain, and Sakura immediately stopped her incessant attack. She rushed over to him and kneeled on the ground, hurridely asking if he was ok in a squeaky, high-pitched voice. Bt this was exactly what he wanted. He turned to her and pounced on top of her. The whole thing had been an act, he was just trying to get to her. She blushed. He was now on top of her, a look of accomplishment on his face. Of course, he was blushing too. Sakura tried to wriggle free, but it was no use. He was holding her too tightly, and plus, she wasn't giving it all of her energy. She didn't even want to get away. But she couldn't lose, she didn't want to ignore him for a whole entire week! She pushed with all her strength this time, with a new look of pure determination in her eyes. She rushed up, and while Syaoran was still on all fours, she jumped on top of him, and he fell over.

"Gawsh, Sakura, how much do you weigh?" Syaoran screamed.

"It's just because you're a wimp and can't handle my inferior weight!" Sakura shouted playfully. She finally got off and was prepared for his worst. He looked pretty ticked. He didn't even bother to get back in his fighting stance. He backed up a few steps and got ready for the best attack of his life.

Syaoran ran as fast as he could and raised his leg, ready to kick. Sakura waited for it, trying her best to defend herself. He was too close to move out of the way, so she had to block it the best she could. His leg came closer and closer. Finally, it hit her frail skin. She was blown 15 feet across the room and hit the wall hard. She was knocked unconscious. Syaoran didn't know what he had done. He rushed over to her side, and saw that she was indeed knocked out. But it was only for a few seconds. She woke back up, but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes. Her side was on fire, her whole entire left side of her body was numb. She didn't even hae the strength to groan. So she sat on the wall, not even noticing that Syaoran was right beside her.

Syaoran's eyes were pouring out tears. He felt terrible. Why did he feel the urge to hit her so hard? Not even she would be able to block such a hard attack. Who knows, he might have even broken her rib. He inched closer to her, still oblivious to the fact that she was awake.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her lightly on the lips. He felt terrible, he had to show her that he still loved her.

"I forgive you," Sakura whispered. Syaoran was surprised to see that she was awake. "That felt good. Do it again."

Syaoran blushed. He inched closer and kissed her again, this time more passionately. She sat and let him kiss her, too tired to return it. But it felt amazing, her chest was on fire, she loved him. More than she had in 6th grade, more than she had when she saw him for the first time in 6 years, more than ever. Why?

"Sakura, I love you," Syaoran whispered. "I know I acted terribly to you, I thought I would be furious with you, but I still love you, Sakura, more than anyone in the world. Nobody is going to take that away from me, I'd give up anything for you, Sakura... Sakura..." He couldn't stop saying her name. It felt so good...

"JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ME!" Sakura yelled, jumping on top of him, forgetting all of the pain that she was going through.

And that he did.

YAYAYAYAYAYAY IM SOOOOO HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY! THEYRE FINALLY TOGEHTER AGAIN AHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I WANNA DANCE! TOO BAD IT 4:30 IN THE MORNING! Ahahahaaaaa comment if you want to live! : )


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**yo peeps! I never thought I'd get this far in my story. But I have! Yay! Mk, I don't really have any ideas anymore... Just started 7th grade today, so I had all this homework and stuff and my bran's all mushy ;-; 7th grade's weird... Sorry the last chapter was so short, I had to end it there, it was so perfect.. But I bet you'd want short chapters frequently rather than occasional long chapters... so here ya go! Oh yes, and congratulate me for going into 7th grade will you... Arigato **

Sakura sat in the hospital bed with Syaoran by her side. Although Syaoran didn't mean to, he had broken 2 of her ribs with his kick. And she had to miss her play, he felt terrible for that. AND she was going to fail that assignment... A silent tear slid down his cheek. Sakura saw this and was worried for him. _He must feel terrible, worse than me, probably._

"Syaoran, do I have anything on my face?" Sakura asked him sweetly. Syaoran glanced over at her, feeling even worse. "I don't see anything."

"Well you aren't looking close enough!" she whined. Relunctantly, he leaned over her. He really didn't see anything. Right when he was about to move away, she leaned up and kissed him.

"See anything now?"

"Shut up and kiss me," he whispered. She did. They kissed, each time even more passionately. Too bad Toya walked in that second.

"Oi, Sakura I'm gonna kill that retard tha-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the two of them kissing. They immediately stopped. Syaoran bowed as low as his sore back would let him, which wasn't very far. Toya was in a state of shock.

"S-Sakura... that's the- idiot that- fought you... why are- you- you two-" Toya managed to stuttered out. The he fainted. Sakura stared at him, not sure what to do.

"What should we do?" She asked Syaoran.

"Kiss me," he replied.

( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) 

Two weeks later, Sakura was permitted to go back to school. Syaoran had stayed with her every night, sleeping beside her bed. Syaoran was glad to hear that she was getting out of the hospital. His back had gotten even more sore from sleeping by her bed. But he was worried too; he wouldn't be there for her if she was hurt. But... his mind was bursting with ideas.

( . . ) ( . .) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) 

Syaoran was driving Sakura home in his car. He kept wanting to ask her, but was always interrupted by something. His phone, her phone, driving, trying not to die... stupid reasons like that. Finally they arrived at Sakura's house. It seemed like nobody was home. Mr. Kinomoto was at work, and Toya was too. Syaoran parked the car in the driveway.

"Syaoran, why did you park the car? You could've just dropped me off..."

"Nobody's home, and I'm not letting you stay home all by yourself."

"Fine," she said, giving up. She remembered how much of a wreck her room was and she blushed. He noticed and was curious.

"What's wrong? Your face is all red!" Syaoran teased. Sakura blushed even more and looked away.

"Just- you promise not to laugh when you see my room, ok?" she whispered.

"Why would I laugh?" he asked. Was her room like a nursery or something?

"It's just... I haven't had people come to my house in a while... and I haven't really cleaned it..."

Syaoran burst out laughing. "That's about the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I don't care if your room's a wreck, mine is too!" he chocked out. He was laughing so hard his face was turning red. Sakura started laughing too.

"Why are you laughing?" Syaoran managed to say.

"Your face is so red!"

"Well look who's talking!" Syaoran burst out. He was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Gah, I can't breathe!" Syaoran choked. He was laughing harder than ever.

"Me neither!" Sakura said. They sat in the car laughing for quite a while, and finally they managed to calm down. Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled.

"So you promise not to laugh?"

Syaoran stared at her, amazed. "Um, Sakura, I don't think I have another laugh in me."

"Good, now we can go in!" She was about to open the car door when Syaoran rushed out of the car and opened it for her. She blushed.

"Quite the gentleman tonight, aren't we?"

"All in a day's work, madam," Syaoran said playfully. She giggled. "Plus, your ribs are still healing and I don't want you to hurt anything."

Sakura sighed. "Do you have to be so formal about everything? Help me out of the car because you want to, not because of my stupid broken ribs!"

"Sorry," Syaoran mumbled.

"Awwwwwww, don't be sad, you don't look happy when you're sad..."

"That's kinda the point, Miss Geniushead," Syaoran said as he picked her up in his arms. Sakura was surprised, but his arms felt so good. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Lemme guess, I can't walk because of my ribs," Sakura mocked.

"No, I'm doing this because it looked like fun!" Syaoran walked to the front door and kicked it open. They walked into the living room and Syaoran sat down on the couch.

"Well aren't you going to put me down?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, I like you right where you are."

"But... where would you love me?"

"Hmm... let's think... riiight here." Syaoran pointed at his lips. _Aww, he's so cute! I can't help it... _Sakura thought as she kissed him.

( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) (. . ) ( . .) 

**Tomoeda High, Sakura's first day back (7:42)**

"Aaaahhh, it's so great to be back!" Sakura gasped. She and Syaoran were walking towards their first class.

"Um... Sakura..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking, most of the time, when you're at your house... who's there with you?"

"Hmm... usually, it's just me. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking if you would... well, if you do it, do it because you want to... I was thinkin-"

"OH MY GAWSH IT'S SAKURAAAAA!" Tomoyo ran up to Sakura and gave her a huuuuge, tight hug. Soon enough, the whole population of girls at the school was surrounding Sakura and Syaoran. Some were interested in Sakura, some were flirting with Syaoran, some were wondering why they were walking to school **hand-in-hand.**

**MK, END OF CHAPPIE! Comment or I'll make them break up again and maybe I'll make Eriol die cause I don't like him... ah might as well I mean... KIDDING, KIDDING! But your comments really do make me happy, I wouldn't be writing right now if it weren't for them! So thanks, and COMMENT OR THEY BREAK UP! rofl **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**gah I am all sneezy today ;-; I just had to get some writing in the morning, tehehe I have to go to school in 10 minutes tho... poo.**

**Gah I forgot where I was...**

**WOOT now i remember**

**Now just to let u know, since I'm too lazy to incorporate this into the story, This is the last week of high school for Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol, it's Wednesday, they will all be going to the same college, Tokyo Universty, I don't know of any others and I don't feel like making up another one, if I stealeded(yeah I knw its spelled wrong but I'm too lazt fro grammar ) your idea and you dont like me anymore im sorry and I'll bake you cookies. **

**(long sentence, short chapter)**

**(sorry)**

**(Hey guess what)**

**(I like doing this)**

**(and no, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon)**

**(has no choice or else will be attacked by mad fanfic peeps)**

**(with sporks)**

**Tomoeda High, 3:36**

"Gah, Syaoran! Can't you go any slower?"

"No, I have to talk to you in private." Syaoran trudged on at full speed, Sakura having to sprint to keep up.

"Well 'private' doesn't have to be so far away!" Sakura panted.

"Um, yeah, it does."

"GAH FIIINE!"

**Not Tomoeda High, 3:51**

Fifteen minutes later, Saura and Syaoran arrived at "private." Both of them were panting, and Sakura was having to hold onto Syaoran's shoulder so she wouldn't fall over.

"Well gawsh Syaoran, thanks for that workout, now I'm gonna be all sweaty..."

"Oh pant grow up wheeze this is hack nothing compared to... wheeze"

"Smooth."

"Shut up."

( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) 

**Still Not Tomoeda High, 3:51 and 48 seconds**

"YOU WHAAAAT!"

"S-Sakura- I don't mean it like that-"

"ARE YOU LIKE SOME MAJOR PERVERT OR SOMETHI-"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT-"

"THE WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO MOVE IN WTH YOU!"

"IT'S FOR YOUR PROTECTION, SAKURA!"

"OH IS THAT IT?"

"Well... yeah...no..."

"Whah?"

"Gawaaasshhh, do I have to explain EVERYTHING to you?"

"Um, yeah..?"

TT "Sakura dont take this the wrong way... I'm in love with you. I want you... I- want- you to be..."

Sakura- ?

Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the wast and brought her close to him.

Sakura- in HEAVEN

"...with me all the time."

With that said and done, Syaoran kissed her.

And by no means was she fighting back.

( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) ( . . ) 

**Tomoeda High(8:29 and 37 seconds)**

"HOLY FRIGGIN CRAP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE AAAAGGGHHHH!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as she raced to homeroom with Syaoran. But, miraculously, they were still **hand-in-hand.**

Flashie-backie...(duun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.)

Sakura and Syaoran stared out into the clear night sky, without a single worry in their mind. _This _was "private". Outside, on top of the world. Well, of course, not literally gawsh how dense are u ppl TT They're on the roof of a church, fools.

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered into her ear.

"Syaoran..." her heart loned to say it. "Syaoran I love you."

"Sakura, I love you too."

"Kiss me..."

**Well in case you peoples are really dense, they fell asleep on the roof, I'm too lazt to explain it. They woke at like 8:24 and luckily they were still in their school uniforms. They had to rush to school, blah blah blah...**

**But they still hold hands.**

**Now aint that just sweet?**

Anti- Flashie-backie

RIIIIIIIING!

"Awww shoo-"

"MADE IT!" Sakura shouted out of joy. As a result, she got the whole- might I add the whole ON TIME-class stared at them. Eyes darted from Sakura to Syaoran. Fifteen seconds of pure silence, and then it began.

"OH MY FRIGGIN GOSH, SAKURA AND SYAORAN ARE A _COUPLE!"_ the whole room erupted. Tomoyo quickly swiped out her video camera and began to record them together. _Oh won't Sakura look lovely in that wedding dress I made for her... Sakura Li..._

Tomoyo sighed out of happiness. But not just happiness- the epitome of happiness!

THE EPITOME!

"Tardy student couple, please take your seat- er, I mean seats. I reserved some right in the front row!" Ifunnsa-sensei ordered.(yeah I just randomly hit keys on the keyboard and VOILA you have a teacher's name!)

Sakura and Syaoran walked toward their seats assingned by that idiot woman in the front row, still holding hands. It just seemed so natural, and Sakura didn't want to let go. She would never let go of him, not again.

But maybe in this case, letting go was necessary.

Sakura wasn't looking where she was going, Syaoran was leading her. He stepped over- wait, guess what it is- a pulled out chair, and forgot to tell Sakura to watch out for it.

"Sak-"

too late.

Sakura flipped over the chair, landing face-first on the ground. By pure instinct, she yanked her hands down. Might I remind you that Sakura is holding on to Syaoran's hand.

Sakura + Syaoran landing on top of Sakura their current situation.

Sakura + Syaoran landing on top of Sakura + 48 other students in the classroom COMPLETE EMBARRASSMENT.

Good thing - this was the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL.

Bad thing - Tomoyo had a camcorder.

Worse thing - Tomoyo's camcorder was hooked up to TVs in each classroom at Tomoeda High.

Worst thing - Tomoyo's broadcast was LIVE.

Sakura blushed like heck. Syaoran did too. But, suprisingly, the whole room was silent.

"Do you mind getting off, Syaoran?" Sakura asked cutely.

"Yes!" Syaoran pounced on Sakura. They burst out into laughter. The rest of the class was speechless.

"Kiss me?"

"Why?"

"Cause I can't resist your lips, your scent, your warmth..."

"And I can't resist your smile, your beautiful emrald eyes, and your luscious lips..."

Ifunnsa-sensei's POV

Okay, I will admit, I can be heartless at times, but I'm not THAT heartless. I can't break them up in their little moment. I just can't. A woman can feel.

If only they would kiss...

_And can you feel the love tonight.._

_It is where we are.._

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wonderer_

_That we got this far... _

sniffle

Syaoran's POV

"Oh, stop waiting, kiss me Syaoran!" Sakua wailed.

"Why would I ever resist?"

I leaned in and kissed her. Nothing, and I repeat nothing, was stopping me. We were in love.

And that's what I love about her.

Suddenly, clapping penetrated my thoughts. Ifunnsa was clapping? I broke the kiss- of course reluctantly- and looked up at the classroom. Soon, more and more people began to join in.

"Dude, that was one HECK of a kiss." Eriol came up and clapped me on the shoulder. He was beaming. He was freaking beaming.

Pretty soon the whole class was applauding the new couple. Sakura and I got up from where we were and stared, amazed. We didn't know it, but the whole school was applauding. Even my fan club. Some were crying, but they were smart enough to understand- They didn't have a chance.

Sakura started beaming. No more secrets, no more lies, now everyone knew, they didn't have to hide it anymore! I was beaming too. The way she was smiling, it was so beautiful. The applauding came to an end, but the tears would not cease. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sakura."

She swung her head around to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

The whole room gasped.

"Syaoran..."

I bent down on one knee and reached into my coat pocket. Inside was a small box. I opened it, and inside was a damond ring.

"Marry me, Sakura."

Sakura reached out and grabbed the ring. I took this as the chance. I chucked the box to the side and stood up.

She began to cry nonstop, tears pouring down her beautiful porcelain cheeks. She slightly bowed her head, and then put the ring on. She looked up to me.

"Yes."

The whole room ooohed and awwwwwwwed. Some began to cry, some began to sob and gasp. Tomoyo was having a hard time holding her camcorder straight.

I grabbed her waist and she threw her arms around me. I pulled her tightly to my lips and wouldn't let her go. I started to cry myself.

My friend...

My love...

My life...

Sakura Kinomoto.

**The End**


	19. Author's Note 2

**Hey everybody!**

**I am sooooo sorry, I told u I was gonna have 30 chapters. But ya know, that was the way it was meant to be, if you have any concerns, I'm sorry. But that definitely was the way it was meant to end. **

**Good news - I'm going to start a new story**

**Bad news - I have no clue what it's going to be about**

**Better news - I'm going to start it TODAY!**

**Worse news - I need to read this book for school first**

**Best news - I DONT GIVE A CRAP**

**Okay guys, I'm gonna go ahead and start that new story. If you have any questions, concerns, ideas, comments, feel free to contact me!**

**email- gymnastindeed**

**runescape- cardcaptor42**

**youtube- cardcaptor42**

**As I said, don't hesitate to contact me. I really don't mind, as long as you don't hack me off **

**I hope you liked the story! COMMENT OR DIEEEEE**


End file.
